100 Dias Con El Sr Arrogante
by Maxys
Summary: Adaptada: Bella a causa de un accidente termina siendo la esclava de Edward durante 100 dias... Sumary completo dentro! T/H, basada en la pelicula 100 Days With Mr Arrogant
1. Reseña

**100 Dias con el Sr. Arrogante**

Reseña!

Bella una joven desafortunada en el amor, su primer novio la deja justo el día en el que cumplen 100 días juntos. Ella dolida camina por la calle pateando una lata, que accidentalmente golpea un automóvil ocasionando que este choque contra una barda.

Pero esto no termina aquí, ya que el dueño de dicho automóvil le pide $3,000 dlls por los daños causados. Ella siendo menor de edad no cuenta con esa cantidad, y por miedo a como tomaran eso sus padres, termina aceptando el trato que este hombre desconocido le ofrece. Convirtiéndose en su esclava personal.

¿Podrá Bella soportar pasar 100 días junto a este hombre?

* * *

**Espero su opinion, para saber si la escribo o no, dejen comentarios sobre que les parecio para inspirarme y poder escribirla, su opinion es importante para mi, ya que es mi unica paga :)**

**Ale**


	2. Cap 1- Principe Azul

_Los personajes son de S.M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 1.-** Príncipe Azul

Ser despertada por el beso de amor, esperar por ese príncipe que llegaría sobre su blanco corcel y su armadura para luchar por su princesa y darle ese primer beso de amor y despertarla de su sueño eterno. Pero eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas. Algo que Bella todavía no sabía o solo no quería creer, ella esperaba por ese príncipe. Ella esperaba por ese beso.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- pregunto la joven levantándose un poco para ver alrededor. Escucho ruido y volvió a acostarse, fingiendo dormir.

El joven príncipe se acerco lentamente, tomándola en sus brazos y depositando el tan ansiado beso, la bajo lentamente para dejarla en la misma posición en que la encontró.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente mirando el bell… horrible rostro del príncipe que la había besado.

Pero si era más parecido a cuasimodo que a un príncipe.

Bella grito levantando la cabeza del escritorio de su pupitre. Comenzó a tallarse la boca, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase. No dejaba de gritar. Comenzó a darse débiles golpes en el rostro tratando de despertar completamente.

_¿Pero qué sueño fue eso?_ Se pregunto dejando de gritar, dirigió su vista al frente observando las miradas de miedo de sus compañeros.

Con miedo la dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del salón, mirando a su profesor molesto.

Automáticamente bajo la cabeza, no con miedo.

-Tu- dijo el profesor señalándola- ¡TU!- camino hacia ella- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

_Y usted estaba picándose la nariz como siempre_- pensó Bella

-Hablabas dormida en mi clase- dijo mientras metía un dedo dentro de la boca de la joven y comenzaba a jalar su mejilla.

Bella sintió ese sabor salado. Automáticamente vinieron las arcadas, su estomago se revolvió, sintió tanto asco que podría haber vomitado ahí mismo. Pero se concentro en el dolor que ese jalón le provocaba.

Sus compañeros observaron asqueados la escena, que se vio interrumpida, para suerte de Bella por la campa que marcaba el fin de la clase. El profesor la soltó y ella salió corriendo hacia los baños seguida por sus dos amigas inseparables.

Rosalie se miraba en el espejo mientras retocaba su maquillaje, tenía que estar siempre perfecta.

Alice cepillaba su cabello, pensando si dejarlo crecer y cortarlo un poco.

Bella continuaba enjuagando su boca, por más que lo evito termino vomitando. Ahora tenía ese sabor que le recordaba lo que había pasado. Escupió el agua y miro a sus amigas.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- pregunto Rose, sin separar la vista del espejo.

-¿Que significa soñar con un príncipe?- Pregunto Bella en respuesta.

Alice la miro sin entender a su amiga.

-¿Un príncipe?- dirigió su mirada a Rose que seguí concentrada en su rostro- ¿Y que hacías con él?

-Solo tomarnos de las manos y…

-¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo?- pregunto Rose mirándola

-Dije que solo nos tomamos de las manos- dijo Bella un poco molesta y sonrojada.

-Las mujeres también tienen sueños húmedos?- pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Mi madre dice- dijo Rose dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga- que si tus bragas se mojan, es un sueño húmedo- dijo cual sabio a su disípalo.

-¿Por qué me molesto en preguntarles? – murmuró Bella mas para sí que para sus amigas.

-Ver un príncipe en tus sueños, quiere decir que pronto conocerás al príncipe encantador en la vida real- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto a nadie en particular- mientras no sea como en mi sueño.

…

Edward estaba en la alberca de la universidad, tratando de relajarse, y bajar la tensión. Dio su última vuelta y salió. El agua escurría por su pecho, camino lentamente por la orilla, ante las miradas de deseo de todas las estudiantes que estaban cerca.

Edward sonrió, le gustaba ser popular, le gustaba que lo miraran, que lo desearan.

Una joven alta pelirroja se acerco a el, cuando estuvo frente a él fingió resbalarse, Edward reacciono rápido tomándola en sus brazos.

La joven sonrío, su truco había funcionado, Edward la miro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo mirando fijo, con esa mirada tan penetrante típica en el- o podrías lastimar…ME- al decir lo ultimo la soltó, ocasionando que la joven callera de espadas al suelo soltando un grito por el golpe. Su plan había fallado.

Al igual que muchos otros. Muchas habían tratado de tener algo con él. Una cita. Un revolcón, un buen polvo. Pero nadie lograba obtener de él ni una sola sonrisa, a excepción de sus amigos, que eran pocos.

Pero era de esperarse, él era el rey de la universidad. Rico, popular, guapo, deseable, pero lo que lo convertía en irresistible era que era intocable. Arrogante hasta los huesos.

…

Bella estaba sentada mirando nerviosamente su bebida, frente a ella se encontraba su novio, que no dejaba de mirarla.

Estaban en una pequeña cafetería, no lejos de la preparatoria a la que asistían.

Bella tomo un sorbo de su limonada, y sonrió.

¿Sera él? Se pregunto. Luego negó, mirándolo. Que importaba si era él o no, de momento estaba con él y eso bastaba.

-Bella- dijo Mike, su novio- nosotros…

Bella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Debemos terminar- murmuro.

-¿Qué? sabes que día es mañana- pregunto molesta.

-Nuestro aniversario de los 100 días- dijo Mike, muy normal

-Y pretendes dejarme hoy, así nomas, que te crees- dijo la joven- en vez de traerme un regalo, estas terminando conmigo… ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Bella estaba molesta, no dolida pero si muy molesta.

-Nunca he jugado contigo- dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

-Nunca, escúchame bien- casi frito- NUNCA me ha dejado alguien menor que yo, no más bien nunca me han dejado, siempre soy yo quien lo hace y…

-Pensé que era tu primer novio- la interrumpió.

-Eso pensaste- se levanto- pues estás equivocado, eres el primero que es menor que yo…- mintió- Además, no te sientas mal, yo también quería terminar esto.

Salió del local lo más rápido que pudo, como le pudo pasar eso. No duro ni 100 días en su primera relación. No estaba dolida, no ella no sentía nada que no fuera coraje. Ella había trabajado tanto para prepararle una sorpresa a su ahora ex novio. Le había escrito una carta, y había hecho ella misma el regalo que le daría.

Camino molesta hacia la parada del autobús.

En una esquina esta un mendigo pidiendo limosna, Bella lo observo mientras se acercaba. Se paro frente a él.

¿Quién es más desdichado? Saco de su mochila el pequeño regalo que tenia dentro y se lo ofreció al mendigo, el esperando algo de comida lo acepto. Bella continúo su camino.

"_Bella y Mike felices 100 días" _decía la tarjetita que estaba arriba del envoltorio.

…

Manejaba su increíble automóvil, un flameante Lexus 430. Se miraba tan increíble montado en ese auto, coloco mejor sus lentes de sol, y miro hacia el frente, dando vuelta al final de la calle.

Disfrutaba de poder pasearse por las calles, de disfrutar la manera tan sueva de correr del automóvil. Escucho el timbre de su celular. Miro la pantalla. Después contesto.

-Hola- dijo mientras sostenía su celular en su oído- ¿Que quieres?

…

Caminaba por la calle, buscando la manera de desahogarse, miro una lata tirada frente a ella, y con un poco de fuerza la pateo. Se sintió un poco mejor, tomo un poco de vuelo y con todas sus fuerzas pateo la pequeña lata, que salió disparada.

…

Se concentró en contestar su llamada, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Solo sintió como algo golpeo su rostro, perdió el control del volante, trato de estabilizarlo, pero no miraba hacia donde se dirigía, freno, pero por la velocidad que llevaba tardo unos segundos en detenerse el auto, dándole un pequeño golpeo a una barda que estaba cerca.

…

Bella no le prestó mucha atención, al pequeño incidente que acabado de ocurrir, y mucho menos a que la razón de eso fuera ella, o mejor dicho la pequeña lata que había pateado segundos atrás.

El conductor se levanto un poco, quejándose del dolor que sentía, un hilo de sangre salía de su perfecta nariz.

Comenzó a buscar alrededor, fijando su vista en la joven que caminaba indiferente.

Se quito molesto sus lentes, ahora rotos. Se bajo apresurado y molesto del auto, limpiando la sangre que continuaba saliendo de su nariz.

-Yo te mato- murmuro molesto, se le había dañado la pintura a su hermoso auto.

Tomo con fuerza la pequeña lata causante de todo. Y camino apresurado hacia la joven que caminaba indiferente a todo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, criticas y todo lo que quieran lanzar :)**

**Recuerden sus comentarios son mi unica paga he inspiracion para escribir :D**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Cap 2- Deuda?

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 2.-** ¿Deuda?

_-Yo te mato- murmuro molesto, se le había dañado la pintura a su hermoso auto._

_Tomo con fuerza la pequeña lata causante de todo. Y camino apresurado hacia la joven que caminaba indiferente a todo._

-Ey- grito Edward- la del uniforme- volvió a gritar al ver que la joven lo ignoraba.

Bella escucho el llamado y se detuvo, dudando si era a ella a la que llamaban.

-Tu- dijo Edward molesto.

Bella se giro un poco y lo miro, se señalo preguntando si la llamaba a ella.

-¿Estás loca?- grito mostrando la pequeña lata que aun traía en su mano.

-¿Tu quien eres?- dijo Bella sin entender de qué iba eso.

-Ja!- sonrió molesto- ¿Quién soy? Soy el dueño de ese coche- señalo su automóvil.

Bella giro un poco la cabeza para poder verlo, lo observo de un lado y del otro, pero no lograba encontrarle sentido a eso.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo con indiferencia.

Edward suspiro molesto.

-Tú has tirado esto- mostro la lata.

-No la he tirado- negó con la cabeza.

Edward cerró los ojos conto hasta tres y soltó el aire, la miro serio.

-Entonces- dijo con calma- ¿La pateaste?

-Si- asintió.

-Maldita mocosa- se acerco a ella, Bella se asusto un poco- ¿Crees que es divertido?- La miro- ¡Has estado a punto de matarme!

Bella pego un brinco ante el grito, está asustada pero no lo demostraría, además quien se creía ese tipo, que salía de la nada a gritonearle solo por sacar su furia contra una lata.

-No fue mi intención- Grito en respuesta Bella- fue un accidente, solo la patee.

Lo miro unos segundos.

-Además eso que, yo no tengo culpa de nada.

-Mira niñita, por tu culpa, choque mi auto, ves lo que hiciste.

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Por tu culpa casi me mato!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No era mi intención!- dijo tratando de no gritar- Además no estoy de buen humor, ¡Así que deja de molestarme!- grito lo último.

-¡Mira…! Ahhh- tomo un respiro- bien vallamos al grano- dijo Edward- ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a mi coche?

Bella no esperaba eso, miro el coche, miro al joven parado frente a ella, y hablo.

-Tienes pinta de ser rico- pestañeo- ¿Podemos simplemente olvidarnos de esto?- dijo con una voz tierna.

Edward la miro ¿Trataba de seducirlo? Por favor. Sonrió.

-Soy apestosamente pobre- dijo sonando triste.

-Como quieras. Estúpido rico tacaño…- murmuro Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien, está bien- razono un poco- pagare por los daños.

¿Cuánto podría ser? El auto se miraba caro, pero solo un pequeño raspón que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver.

Edward sonrió. ¿De verdad? esta niña le gustaba cada vez más. Era divertido molestarla. No lo dejaría tan fácil.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta ese coche?- señalo el auto.

-¿Cuánto?- Bella lo miro curiosa.

-No importa, ya que eres una estudiante, te hare un rebaja- dijo de lo más normal- dame solamente $3,000 dlls.

Bella soltó un gritito sorprendida ¿Tanto? Pero si solo eres un rayón.

-¿Co…Como?- tartamudeo, nerviosa.

-No me escuchaste- la miro fijo- $3,000.

Bella miro para todos lados nerviosa, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenia tanto dinero, mejor ducho no tenía dinero.

-Oh!- dijo señalando algo atrás del joven- Un policía.

Edward se asusto, un policía, eso arruinaría todo. Volteo asustado, mirando a sus espaldas.

Bella aprovecho la distracción y corrió. Corrió como nunca, corrió asustada, corrió y corrió.

Edward la miro irse. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan rápida.

Suspiro molesto lanzando la lata hacia donde la joven se había ido.

Algo cerca de sus pies llamo su atención. Se agacho y lo levanto. Se trataba de una cartera. Bastante infantil, con gatitos por todos lados y colores que no quedaban, amarillo, azul, y plata.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto en voz baja abriéndola- que sorpresa.

Dentó había una credencial escolar, con foto, era la cartera de Bella. Edward la observo, sonrió feliz.

-Isabella Swan- murmuro- 17 años. Pero hasta viene tu teléfono.

…

Bella despertó al escuchar un extraño ruido, como de sirenas de policía. Abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas.

-Isabella Swan- escucho un voz profunda desde fuera- Estas bajo arresto, ríndete.

-¿Qué?- Bella se levanto asustada y miro por la ventana. No podía ser.

-¿Pensaste que podías escapar habiéndote cargado ese coche?

-Esto es el colmo, que tu propio padre te arreste- Bella miro al oficial, a su padre molesto bajo su ventana- esto es demasiado para mí.

Se alejo de la ventana, buscando esconderse.

-No puedes esconderte, repito, no puedes huir a ninguna parte, Bella ríndete.

Bella comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto, buscando donde meterse.

-Abriremos fuego- escucho nuevamente a su padre. Después los disparos.

-No!- grito despertando estrepitosamente, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama y todo estaba en orden, excepto por un molesto ruido. Miro su celular que no paraba de sonar.

-Hola- contesto sin mirar quien llamaba.

-Soy yo- escucho una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea.

Bella sabía quien llamaba, quien mas podía molestarla.

-¿Que quieres?

-No hemos terminado con nuestro negocio- le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Eso la hizo enojar más.

-¿Que negocio?- su rostro cambio a uno de furia- se acabo ¿no? ¡Ja! Como ya te dije, me esforzarse a fondo pero se acabo. ¡Así que no me molestes más!

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Edward mirando su teléfono, luego negó y trato de entablar conversación.

-¿Qué? Mike Newton ¿Quieres morir?- grito lo más molesta, estaba que le salía humo, como le podía llamar para molestarla, ellos ya habían terminado.

-¿Quién demonios es Mike Newton? Soy Edward Cullen- dijo esa voz aterciopelado con calma.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward Cullen?- Bella bufo ¿ahora esto?-¿Y quién es ese?- pregunto más calmada sonando amable.

Edward sonrió, ya se estaban entendiendo.

-Yo, soy el propietario del precioso Luxus 430, que TU has hecho polvo.

Bella al escuchar eso se asusto, no sabía qué hacer, corto la llamada, miro con miedo el celular y termino por sacarle la batería, no se quería arriesgar a nada. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de no llorar. ¿Pero cómo pudo saber su número de celular?

-Horas después-

Bella estaba en su descanso, después de lo que pensó fueron las clases más aburridas y tediosas de su vida. Miro a sus amigas, que estaban muy felices platicando, pero ella no sabía de qué.

A su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos de los estudiantes que hablaban animadamente, juegan, peleaba, y otros incluso se devoraban a besos mientras los maestros no miraban.

De repente Alice miro a Bella, y sonrió a más no poder, pero después de ver la expresión de su amiga, su sonrisa murió.

-¿Hoy no es tu aniversario de los 100 días?- pregunto dudando, quizás se equivoco.

-Dinos- se le unió Rose.

Bella las miro antes de suspirar.

-Ayer terminamos.

Alice se sorprendió.

-¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué terminaron?

Bella ignoro sus preguntas, y mejor cambio de tema a algo de mayor importancia.

-¿Conocen… conocen el Luxus 430?

-¿Luxus 430?- preguntaron a la vez, pero ninguna lo conocía.

-Nunca me he subido a uno- dijo Alice tratando de sonar genial, le sonaba el nombre como para ser un carro genial y caro, quizás extranjero pero no estaba segura, Rose trataba de pensar- pero he oído hablar de él.

-¿Cuánto cuesta arreglar una pequeña rayadita- Bella uso sus dedos para señalar un tamaño no mayor a tres centímetros- en ese coche?- pregunto mirando esperanzada a sus amigas.

-¿Que has hecho?- pregunto Rose- ¿Te metiste en problemas.

-Yo no, no he sido yo, fue un amigo- dijo apresurada.

-Pero supongo que serian como…- ¿Cómo cuanto costara? Se pregunto Rose antes de agregar- Tres de los grandes- si $3,000dlls parecía una buena cantidad, pero no estaba muy segura.

-Es mejor pagar con tu cuerpo- dijo Alice riendo.

Bella oculto su rostro en sus manos, esta vez no soportaba el no llorar, sus amigas la miraron sin entender.

…

A la salida de clases Bella ya estaba más animada, caminaba junto con sus amigas. Mas estudiantes caminaban a su alrededor, pero Bella no miraba nada más que sus amigas.

-¡Oh!- Rose se paró de improviso y miro un grupo de chicas que estaba más abajo, cada vez se así mas grande y no lograba ver qué era lo que rodeaban- ¿estarán regalando condones?

Alice y Rose se miraron y echaron a correr.

-Anda ya- grito Bella- se vuelven locas por las cosas gratis- pero igualmente corrió tras de sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban las chicas vueltas locas, miraron una pared llena de papeles, eran como esos que pegan para mostrar la foto de alguien que desaparece o un prófugo que buscan. Bella trato de ver mejor y logro distinguir algo.

"Isabella Swan" se leía sobre su foto. Bella palideció, ¿Qué significaba eso? Debajo de la foto se leía "Sal ahora"

Toda la pared está llena de esas hojas, Bella trato de ser rápida y comenzó a quitar las hojas.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- pregunto Rose muy molesta.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Bella escucho una voz, no muy lejos de ella.

Dejo de arrancar las hojas y busco al dueño de esa voz, mirando recordó a la pared no muy lejos de ella, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Que bien te vez- dijo Edward mirándola, todas las estudiantes se volvieron locas al verlo, era muy guapo, eso no lo podía negar Bella, pero trato de disimularlo.

-Ho…hola- dijo nerviosa y asustada a la vez.

Edward no lo pensó mucho, había ido a buscarla y no se iría sin ella, ignorando los gritos de las chicas tomo a Bella sobre sus hombros y se fue, a pesar de los gritos de Bella, y sus quejas para que la bajara.

-Socorro- grito Bella desesperada, ¿Este tipo la secuestraba?- Ayúdenme- busco a sus amigas que están más que idas fantaseado sobre ese tipo que llevaba en "brazos" a su amiga.

Edward la subió al auto y le coloco en cinturón, después lo rodeo y entro el también. Todo el camino guardaron silencio, hasta que Bella se canso y se desespero de eso, pero no atrevió a hablar.

_¿Adónde me llevara?-_ se pregunto en su mente, mientras lo miraba manejar.

-Es un día precioso- rompió el silencio Edward- un día precioso para ir a la comisaria.

Bella se asusto, era ahí a donde se dirigían, se imagino atada a una silla mientras era torturada.

-No, ¿Deberíamos ir a una montaña… lejos, muy lejos y sola en su lugar?- murmuro Edward.

Esa idea le desagrado aun mas, se miro a ella atada a un árbol, mientras Edward cavaba una tumba, donde la arrojaría después.

-Por favor- rojo a punto de llorar- no me mates.

Edward sonrió.

-No te matare, solo tienes que darme los $3,000 dlls.

-Pero soy una pobre estudiante, no tengo ni un peso- murmuro triste tratando causar lastima.

-No tienes ninguna manera de pagar por los daños ¿verdad?

Bella asintió. Edward volvió a sonreír, todo iba muy bien para él. Logro lo que quería asustarla.

Después de unos minutos más, llegaron a su destino, un restaurante. Edward moría de hambre. Bajaron y se instalaron en una mesa que estaba alejada de la puerta, en un área que está sola.

Edward ordeno, Bella no entendía mucho lo que pidió, pero no le importo, también estaba muerta de hambre y comería cualquier cosa.

Cuando la mesera se retiro Edward saco unas hojas, que Bella no logro imaginar donde las traía guardadas. Las tomo con duda y miedo.

-Fírmalo- fue todo lo que Edward dijo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mirando a Edward.

-Léelo, $30 dlls por día, así que 100 días deberían cubrirlo.

Bella dirigió sus ojos a las hojas, y ahí justo en la parte de arriba, con letras grandes y claras se podía leer "Acuerdo de esclavismo"

-¿Es… cla… vismo?- pronuncio lentamente sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estuve en examenes, y entre trabajos, tareas, exposiciones y los examenes no me dio tiempo, de verdad lo siento**

**Pero las actualizaciones seran todos los domingos :)**

**Se cuidan y les mando un abrazo de oso desde la ciudad de tijuana, donde estoy con mucho sueño y un dolor de cabeza que no se va...**

**Ale**


	4. Cap 3- Esclava

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 3.-** Esclava

-¿Es… cla… vismo?- pronuncio lentamente sin poder creerlo.

¿Esclavismo? A que se refiere exactamente- pensó Bella, tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Ja! Esto es tan injusto- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Injusto? Tú crees- dijo Edward cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa- bien, entonces le pediré el dinero a tus padres.

Saco su celular bajo la mirada penetrante de la joven, que aun estaba incrédula.

Bella se puso nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo rápido al ver que comenzaba a marcar un numero- lo firmare.

-Si crees que es injusto- murmuro mientras Bella buscaba una pluma en su mochila para firmar- entonces dame tres de los grandes y listo.

Bella comenzó a leer el contrato, mientras marcaba los puntos que le parecían importantes.

-¿Estas intentando…?- lo miro dudosa y a la vez tierna e inocente mientras su imaginación volaba nuevamente…

Se miro sentada en un bar, mientras Edward hacia tratos con un hombre viejo y panzón, que la miraba con lujuria.

-Te estoy ofreciendo un buen trato- decía Edward mirando al hombre quien le daba un fajo de billetes y se llevaba a Bella, quien se resistía pero no podía evitarlo mientras trataban de tocarla, llegaban más hombres y ella buscaba ayuda, pero Edward solo cobraba cada vez mas.

Cuando de repente llega una persona y empieza a defenderla golpeando a todos los viejos depravados que la rodeaban.

Bella lo observo, era horrible, le extendió la mano, Bella miro sus posibilidades y la tomo. La imagen cambio esta vez estaba en el altar casándose con ese hombre horrible.

Bella sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, que cada vez eran más raras.

Edward la observaba con extrañeza.

-Estás loca- dijo por lo bajo. Bella lo observo molesta- lo eres lo suficientemente bonita, nadie me daría nada por ti- la recorrió con su mirada, y luego negó- no eso no funcionaria.

-No me importa- dijo Bella tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Ya, apresúrate a firmar estoy hambriento.

Bella termino de leer y después no muy segura firmo el contrato.

Edward la observo, al ver que tardaba mucho elevo la cabeza un poco para ver, pero Bella seguía rayando la hoja, se canso y se la arrebato.

-¿Terminaste?- dirigió su vista y miro su muy peculiar firma. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Había un corazón, en el que se leía "Isabella Swan, siempre contenta" una carita feliz y una pequeña flor.

Edward doblo las hojas y las coloco sobre la mesa.

-Y tu cartera, te la devolveré al final de nuestro contrato, ¿Ok?

Bella no respondió nada, solo lo observo. En eso llegaron cinco meseros, todos ellos cargados de platos. Bella moría de hambre, rápidamente tomo su servilleta y sonrió por el alimento que llegaba.

Estaba tan emocionada, se le hacía agua la boca, cada plato fue colocado en la mesa y los meseros se retiraron. Bella observo la comida con deseo, pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Yo que comeré?- pregunto al ver que todos los platillos fueron colocados frente a Edward.

-Cierto- dijo como recordando que ella estaba ahí- no suelo comer con mis esclavos.

Le dio la tarjeta de crédito.

-Ve y cómprate unas galletas de la suerte- le sonrió y comenzó a comer- no comas demasiado.

…

Bella observo lo que tenía delante, toda la mesa estaba llena de comida, sonrió feliz por su pequeña venganza, había pedido todo lo que estaba en el menú, y pago con la tarjeta de Edward.

Bella tomo el espagueti y comenzó a comer, no se le antojaba lo demás, solo lo ordeno para gastar más dinero, después de todo, no era su dinero.

-Espera y veras- murmuro mientras comía.

…

Unas manos veloces tocaban la batería de manera sorprendente, Edward observaba a su amigo, sonriendo, el sonido que producía la batería, era producto de muchas practicas, de perfeccionamiento de su técnica, el lo sabía muy bien.

Poco a poco las manos se detuvieron.

-Bastardo- murmuro Edward- aun no te expulsan.

Emmett sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Ya- murmuro levantando una ceja- ¿Quién expulsa al hijo del director de la escuela?

Edward sonrió más ampliamente.

-Como si eso fuera algo de que jactarse, mi padre es el dueño- murmuro burlón, mientras movía a su amigo y el tomaba su lugar, poniendo sus pies sobre la batería, parecía de lo más relajado.

-Por cierto- dijo Emmett mirando a Edward- ¿Arreglaste tu auto? ¿Conseguiste el dinero?

-¿Parezco tan desesperado como para ir por ahí buscando el dinero de la reparación?

-Te volviste loco con lo de tu coche- dijo mirando el techo, evitando la mirada de su amigo, que lo miro molesto por el comentario.

-¿Qué?- trato de no sonar duro, pero fallo- Bueno- sonrió- no puedo decir que no conseguí el dinero.

Saco el contrato y se lo paso.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuro Emmett tomando.

Lo desenvolvió, y comenzó a leer el voz alta.

-"Acuerdo de esclavismo"… "Yo la esclava Isabella Swan…"- miro la hoja sorprendido- pensé que no estabas interesado en las chicas.

-Es solo como diversión- sonrió feliz.

-¿Durante 100 días?- pregunto dudoso, no creía mucho las palabras de su amigo, nadie pasa 100 días con una chica solo por diversión, a demás a su amigo mujeres no le faltaban.

-Te crees que mi vida es tan aburrida como la tuya- murmuro quitándole la hoja.

Edward se levanto y salió con paso rápido de ahí.

-¿Aburrida como la mía?- dijo Emmett mirando a su amigo salir- mi vida no es aburrida… ¿Quién piensa que es? ¿Un lord?- dijo conteniendo la risa- ¿"Acuerdo de esclavismo"? Venga ya.

Su risa murió de pronto al escuchar uno pasos lentos acercarse, miro hacia la puerta, se sentó derecho al ver a su padre entrando.

-Pa…Padre- dijo con miedo.

-¡Tu! Mocoso, ¿qué haces vagueando otra vez?- grito molesto- Vete a tu clase.

Emmett se levanto corriendo y huyo, antes de que su padre intentara algo más.

…

Bella llego cansada y satisfecha a su casa, de verdad que había disfrutado de esa comida, pero tenía mucho sueño, después de comer estuvo con sus amigas Alice y Rose haciendo un trabajo, y llego muerta de sueño a su casa.

Subió rápido a su habitación, lanzando su mochila sin ver donde caía, y se tiro a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa.

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir.

Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil.

-Hola- respondió perezosa.

-¿Qué?- escucho una profunda voz- ¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa manera tan vulgar? Levántate de la cama.

-¿Qué?- Bella se sentó y comenzó a ver toda su habitación, no hallando nada fuero de lo común, se dirigió a la ventana.

Escucho una risa al otro lado.

Miro bien, no lo podía creer.

-Tú, no vives ahí ¿Verdad?- murmuro cuando su mirada se topo con la de él.

Edward estaba asomado por la ventana del edificio vecino, que daba derecho a su habitación.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo riendo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento no haber publicado el domingo, pero no tuve mucha inspiracion, espero poder subir el proximo capo el domingo, lo mas seguro es que lo suba en la noche... les manda un abrazo de oso desde Mexico, donde ultimamente siento que me congelo del frio que hace, paz**

**Ale :)**


	5. Cap 4- Día 1

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 4.-** Día 1

-Lo odio- murmuro Bella, luego suspiro y miro a sus amigas, que la miraban tratando de adivinar que le pasaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese pedazo de hombre?- pregunto Rose- ¿Tiene un hermano?

-¿Tiene ese coche tan súper caro y genial?- dijo Alice abriendo mucho los ojos- es tan guapo y rico- sonrió muy ilusionada.

-Tu sueño se hizo realidad- Rose la miro y luego asintió.

-Cual príncipe, es un mono, un mono es lo que es…- sus amigas la miraron interrogantes- bueno, es guapo y amable… creo.

Sus amigas suspiraron… ¿Que pensaran si saben la verdad? pensó Bella.

-¿Cuanto llevan juntos?

-Bueno…

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En…

-¿A qué escuela va?

-¿Dónde vive?

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado?

-¿Ya se besaron?

-Eso…

-¿Lo han hecho?

No dejaban de hacer preguntas, y Bella no tenía ni tiempo de responder una cuando ya habían formulado otra.

-¡Oh! Bueno…- comenzó pero otra vez se vio interrumpida.

-¿Cómo fue su primera cita?- pregunto Alice ilusionada y con mirada soñadora.

-Bueno…- miro a sus amigas, no la interrumpieron esta vez, y Bella no sabía que decir- pues verán… ese día fuimos… me llevo, y luego…

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Pues me llevo a… ese restaurante súper caro, ya saben donde dan vino, y agua y diferentes cosas para comer, mucha fruta…

-Wow- suspiraron las dos.

-Sí, me llevo a ese restaurante súper caro para comer y… y luego me dijo que podría incluso convertirse en mi esclavo…

-Awww- dijeron esta vez.

-Luego me llevo por ahí en su lexus 430… Era un poco preocupante, pero me llevo a casa… le dije que no viniese a mi escuela, ya que es incomodo para mi…

-Tienes un mensaje de texto- la interrumpió Alice pasándole su celular.

Bella lo tomo y miro la pantalla. Miro a sus amigas y sonrió.

-Es él…

-No le marques, espera un poco- dijo Rose.

-Si espera un poco y luego marcas, le dices estaba ocupada, para que piense que no es tu prioridad.

Bella lo pensó, no estaría mal hacerlo. Espero hasta que terminara el receso a mitad de la clase salió al baño. Marco su número y espero hasta que contesto.

-No te dije que me devolvieras rápido la llamada- dijo Edward con voz molesta.

-Estaba ocupada…

-Yo soy tu prioridad, no lo olvides, no hay nada más importante que yo.

-Lo siento, estaba en clase, ¿para qué me llamas?

-Tú me llamaste.

-¡Tú me pediste que lo hiciera!- esto parecía ridículo para Bella.

-Como sea, ven a mi casa, ¡AHORA!- después de eso corto la llamada.

-Pero aun me quedan dos clases- no escucho respuesta- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

Miro el teléfono.

-¿Qué? justo ahora estoy en clases- dijo Bella mirando triste el teléfono- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Bella volvió a su salón, recogió sus cosas, y disimuladamente se disponía a marcharse de la escuela. Pero fallo gracias a sus dos curiosas amigas.

-¿Que te dijo?

-¿Pidió por verte?

-¿Justo ahora?- Rose no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, llamando la atención del profesor.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Por qué no está tomando notas?

-Eh… yo- Bella saco nuevamente sus cosas y tomo asiento.

Edward tendría que esperar hasta que esa clase terminara.

…

Bella salió del salón, miro alrededor y no miro a nadie, aun así le daba miedo que la reportaran por salir de la escuela, solo quedaba una clase mas.

-Tú puedes- dijo Rose.

-Se fuerte y hazlo- le dijo Alice-Veras que una vez que lo haces después es fácil.

-Sí, la primera vez es la más difícil, y dolorosa, después te gusta- murmuro Rose- ya verás.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Rose.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?- pregunto para atrás Rose.

-De escapar de clases- dijo Bella.

-Ah… yo también- dijo nerviosa- yo también.

-Oh, tengo una idea- dijo Alice luego miro a Bella- aunque puede doler.

…

Bella estaba en el pasillo frente a la sala de profesores. Tomo un poco de aire y se armo de valor.

Coloco el perfume frente a sus ojos y roseo un poco. No puedo evitar el grito que salió de sus labios.

Trato de caminar, pero estaba cegada, sin ver por dónde iba comenzó a avanzar.

Sin darse cuenta choco contra la pared, trato de pararse de donde había caído, y sigo caminando, o más bien corriendo, tenía que lavar sus ojos… ¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Después de un rato de divagar sin rumbo, topo con un profesor, que la miro sorprendido.

Bella descubrió sus ojos, lo que dejo en shock al profesor.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en los ojos?

-Profesor ¿Me puedo retirar?- Bella tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y muy rojos, parecía como si trajera sangre.

…

Bella llego al departamento de Edward y toco el timbre.

Edward la observo desde dentro por la cámara de vigilancia. Se quería divertir un poco con esa niña.

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto tratando de no reír.

-No esto de humor, así que solo abre la puerta.

No, así no es divertido, pensó Edward.

-No puedes entrar si no la dices- insistió.

Bella suspiro, se giro un poco dispuesta a irse.

-Entonces, podría irme a casa- dijo molesta.

-¿Quieres morir?- pregunto Edward un poco exasperado.

Bella regreso a su posición de frente a la puerta con cara triste.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- pregunto.

Edward sonrio.

-Sailor moon- susurro.

-Sailor moon- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Esa no es, imítala, tienes que imitar a Sailor moon.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Ed- entonces llamare a tus padres.

-En nombre de la justicia, no lo olvidare- dijo con un tono aburrido.

-¿Qué clase de Sailor Moon es esa? Hazlo bien.

¡Qué vergüenza! Pensó Bella, tomo un poco de aire, camino algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡En nombre de la justicia!- grito mientras giraba con un brinco igual que Sailor Moon- ¡No lo olvidare!- camino hacia la puerta sin dejar de brincar y girar- ¡Sailor Moon!

Justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a la vista a una joven señora que iba camino a su casa, quedando un poco en shock por ver esa imitación de Sailor moon a mitad del pasillo.

Bella giro toda avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, se acomodo el uniforme, y miro la puerta que en ese momento se abrió.

-¡Pervertido!- dijo antes de entrar- Pagaras por esto.

Entro al lugar, mirando alrededor, se notaba que vivía un hombre solo. Había un gran cochinero, ropa tirada en todos lados, platos con comida en la cocina, sartenes sucios.

Miro la sala, frente al televisor había un bol con palomitas viejas, una manzana a medio comer, y los cojines regados. Y en el sillón su "amo" cómodamente acostado mirándola divertido.

-Hey- la llamo.

Bella bajo la mirada.

-Hola.

-Seré rápido, mi padre viene hoy- se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella- sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto?- Bella lo miro sorprendida, de verdad quería que…- volveré a las cinco.

Después de eso se fue, dejándola sola.

Bella miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 4:10, abrió mucho los ojos.

-No puede ser- miro alrededor- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Primero fue a su habitación, recogió toda la ropa sucia, salió a la sala e hizo lo miso. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, y puso un poco, o más bien bastante jabón en la lavadora antes de encenderla.

Volvió a su habitación y termino de limpiarla, arreglo la cama, tiro la basura y acomodo su escritorio, los libros y revistas que tenía regadas por toda la habitación.

Después limpio la sala, recogió la basura, acomodo los sillones y aspiro la alfombra.

Por último fue a la cocina. Donde lavo la losa sucia, tiro la comida vieja, y acomodo todo donde ella creyó era su lugar.

Terminando con la cocina volvió por la ropa que puso a lavar, llevando una gran sorpresa.

Todo el cuarto estaba cubierto con espuma.

Bella trato de juntarla, terminando toda cubierta de ella, estaba desesperada, solo tenía diez minutos mas, y en lugar de avanzar estaba haciendo más desastres.

Se apuro y sacudió todo el polvo, puso la ropa a secar, y limpio la espuma.

Volvió a la sala, acostándose en el sillón, de verdad se sentía muy cansada. Miro alrededor y miro todo su trabajo, estaba muy limpio, sonrió feliz y satisfecha.

Arrojo en trapo que había usado para sacudir sin mirar hacia donde voló.

-¿Pero qué…?- escucho una voz.

Giro sorprendida levantándose del sillón.

Estaban Edward y un señor, su padre, junto a él.

-Edward, ¿Estas saliendo con una menor?- pregunto sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward saliendo del shock, pero es que Bella se miraba muy adorable, toda llena de polvo y un poco sonrojada, con sus ojos muy brillantes.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-Ah, ella- dijo Ed señalándola- es solo una asistente, papa.

Su padre lo miro sin creerlo.

-Es en serio- miro a Bella- ya puedes irte.

Bella tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero Edward la llamo.

-Toma- le extendió un billete- cómprate algunas galletas.

…

Bella estaba muy cansada, le dolían un poco los brazos y las piernas.

Entro al ascensor donde ya estaba una joven, que la miro raro por sus fachas.

Observo una mancha que Bella traía en su falda, era irregular y blanca, como si algo hubiera choreado encima. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin dejar de verla de pies a cabeza, su cabello desordenado, sus medias un poco rotas, su falda manchada y su camisa sin dos botones.

Pero sobre todo, lo que llamo su atención su mano, que sostenía un billete.

Bella realmente se sentía adolorida, comenzó a mover su hombro izquierdo, y su cuello un poco, después sacudió su mano, con movimientos lentos, arriba y abajo.

Lo que ocasiono una mirada de sorpresa de la joven. Que comenzó a imaginar cosas que no eran.

Bella estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a lamer sus labios, y cerro un poco los ojos. Necesitaba descansar.

Bella miro a la joven, que estaba muy sorprendida, y se alejaba de ella. Le sonrió, que mas podía hacer.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la joven salió corriendo.

Bella la miro sin entender nada.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento subir el cap tan tarde, pero no tenia conexion a internet...**

**Espero les guste el cap ^^**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso desde México, donde trato de estudiar para mi examen oral de mañana, se cuidan :)**

**Ale**


	6. Cap 5- Estafada

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 5.-** Estafada

-Hoy es un día tan bonito…-dijo Bella mientras se agarra de los brazos de sus amigas- pero estoy tan cansada- término con un murmullo.

-Quiero hacer algo divertido- dijo Alice mirando a Bella, que solo negó.

-Como si nunca tuvieses diversión- se burlo Rose.

-En la preparatoria no se hace nada más que estudiar y cosas muy aburridas- se quejo.

Bella comenzó a reír.

-Como si ustedes estudiaran, solo pierden el tiempo frente al espejo todo el día- dijo sin parar de reír.

Se sentía feliz, ya no tan cansada, pero aun así, no tenía ganas de nada.

-Vamos a ver una película- propuso Rose.

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no iba al cine. Quizás no estaba tan cansada.

Rose abrazo a Alice por los hombros y miro a Bella con lastima.

-Solo iremos nosotras dos, como tu estas tan cansada y ocupada- se giro comenzando a caminar- nos vemos.

-Adiós Bella- se despidió Alice.

Bella las miro alejarse, entre molesta y triste.

-¿Por qué no van a estudiar mejor?- les grito.

Se escucho el sonido de su celular. Bella lo miro, no muy segura de responder.

Pero que más podía hacer.

…

Bella miro una vez más la pantalla, sentía que sus ojos se cerraban. Estaba cansada, tenia más de dos horas sentada frente a esa computadora, haciendo un trabajo sobre la importancia del uso de… a quien le importa eso? Ni ella sabía que era lo que hacía, por más que leyera el articulo no le encontraba sentido, todo era muy confuso.

Miro a su derecha, donde estaba su martirio, su verdugo personal. Edward, su… amo.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- dijo mirando como Edward seguía jugando en su PSP.

-Date prisa, y que no tenga errores ortográficos- dijo sin despegar la vista.

-Ash!

-Rápido, lo tengo que enviar esta tarde- miro su reloj- Oh! Lo debo enviar en media hora… ¿Ya está listo?

-No lo sé, ¿que se supone que es esto?

Edward dejo su juego a un lado y se acerco a ver lo que estaba en la pantalla, comenzó a leer, no muy seguro de que eso estuviera bien. Pero ya era tarde.

-Da igual, déjalo.

Movió a Bella y escribió una breve conclusión antes de enviar el trabajo.

-Vamos- dijo jalando a Bella, la arrastro hasta su auto y salieron rumbo al centro comercial.

…

Bella estaba cansada, estaba cargada de bolsas, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, nunca le gusto ir de compras, y esto era demasiado para ella. Edward recorría las tiendas, probándose miles de prendas, algunas las compraba, otras solo las criticaba, otras decía que después las compraría, miraba algunas sin probárselas. Bella ya estaba cansada de eso.

-Seguro que te llevarías muy bien con Rose- murmuro.

Edward termino sus compras y fueron a guardar todo en el auto.

-Vamos al cine- dijo cuando ya habían terminado de meter todo.

Bella se emociono, ella estaba deseosa de ir a ver una película.

No le importo mucho que Edward la eligiera, no le importo mucho que fuera una película de acción, no le importo nada de eso. Ella era feliz con solo estar en el cine viendo una película.

Como llegaron un poco tarde a la sala no alcanzaron a comprar nada. Así que, como no…

-Ve por palomitas y refrescos- le dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

Bella bufo, pero obedeció, después de todo la había llevado al cine.

Cuando volvió después de diez minutos, tomo su lugar y se dispuso a ver la película, no le importo que estuviera empezada.

-Ve por unos chocolates- dijo Edward cuando Bella termino de acomodarse en su asiento.

Bella lo miro molesta, pero obedeció.

Corrió a comprar los chocolates y volvió lo más pronto que pudo. En la pantalla se miraba una persecución automovilista.

Corrió a su lugar, disculpándose al pasar.

Le dio los chocolates y se dispuso a acomodarse en su lugar.

-Se acabo- dijo Edward mostrando su refresco- trae otro.

No muy feliz, Bella volvió a salir. Y así se la paso toda la función.

Cuando al fin logro sentarse en su lugar, sin que Edward le pidiera nada más. Miro la pantalla feliz.

-¿Qué?- murmuro molesta, en la pantalla pasaban los créditos finales.

Las luces se encendieron. Bella se aguanto las ganas de llorar, miro a Edward.

-No te quejes, te traje al cine- murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Salieron en silencio, Bella estaba demasiado molesta por no haber visto la película.

-Creo que mi carro está muy sucio- dijo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Algo- respondió Bella.

-Lávalo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar al auto.

Bella bufo.

…

-Puedo irme a casa- dijo a punto de desfallecer, después de cargar todas sus comprar hasta su apartamento, tuvo que lavar su auto, Edward lo inspecciono todo, diciendo donde aun estaba sucio, que esa mancha se tenía que quitar, que limpiara bien, que todavía estaba sucio… entre otras cosas.

-Bien- le dio un billete- cómprate algunas galletas y se buena niña- dijo con burla.

-Bien que me los gane- dijo Bella arrebatándole el dinero, antes de salir rumbo a su casa. Que gracias a todos los santos era frente a este edificio.

Estaba en la entrada cuando miro a su papa llegar.

-Oh! Papa- lo llamo, pero el auto no se detuvo.

Corrió tras el auto, para llegar junto a su padre.

Bella miro como su papa miraba a una joven que estaba parada junto a un auto, vestía una minifalda, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Bella podría jurar que se le miraba su ropa interior.

-¿Que le ves?- dijo molesta mirando a su papa- OH!- grito cuando miro como su papa se estampaba contra un automóvil estacionado.

Corrió hasta su papa.

-Papa- lo llamo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto un poco nervioso, Bella no respondió- no le digas a tu madre.

Bella bufo.

-Está muy rayado- dijo Bella refiriéndose al carro.

Su papa negó.

…

-¿Debería pintarlo ahora?- le pregunto el carrocero.

-¿Cuánto?

-Unos $20 dlls

-La última vez solo pague $10 dlls- dijo indignado el padre de Bella.

-Bueno…

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Bella- ¿Solo cuesta eso pintar un parachoques?

Ambos hombres asintieron.

-¿Que me dicen de un auto extranjero? ¿Un Lexus 430? ¡¿Cuánto cuesta?!

Bella estaba desesperada por escuchar esa respuesta.

-Bueno- comenzó el carrocero- puedes conseguir que te lo hagan por $10 dlls, pero normalmente sale en $20 dlls…

-Hazlo por $10 dlls entonces- dijo Charlie dándole un billete al carrocero.

Bella se giro molesta.

-Ese desgraciado, como pudo hacer esto- murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia la calle, pensando en mil maneras de matar a Edward, que solo se burlo de ella.

…

-¿Debería dolerle el pecho? O quizás la pierna- murmuro Bella mirando el pequeño muñeco "vudú" que había hecho, con un pequeño letrerito donde se leía "Edward Cullen"- no importa, muere- dijo molesta clavándole la aguja una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿$3,000?- grito jalando un brazo hasta casi arrancarlo- ya verás tus $3,000 dlls.

_Maldito_ pensó Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado muy baja de inspiracion... de verdad no tenia ideas para escribir, y no he podido hacer nada... lo siento mucho, pero les prometo recompensarlo, el domingo actualizo otra vez :)**

**Y tratare no tardar mucho, aunque sea corto el cap, prometo actualizar...**

**Lamento si hay errores, pero no tengo beta, me da penita pedir una, asi que sorry si hay errores... esos son gratis!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, me encanta leerlos, muchas gracias por sus facoritos y alertas, y sobre todo gracias por leer :)**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso, desde la ciudad de tijuana, que cada vez esta mas fria**

**Ale :P**


	7. Cap 6- Venganza

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 6.-** Venganza

-Bien- dijo Bella saliendo de la tienda con un bolsa en la mano- te regresare el favor…

Camino rápido, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Edward despertara, y tenía que hacerlo bien.

-Con lo que he pagado, es más que suficiente también para esto- dijo molesta sacando la lata de pintura negra que había comprado. Comenzó a rayar el auto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando termino observo su obra y después corrió. No quería estar ahí cuando el dueño del auto lo viera.

…

Ese era un perfecto día para Edward, sus clases comenzaban tarde, así que pudo dormir un poco más. Además tenía a su adorable y muy obediente "esclava" para hacer todo lo que el ordenara.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Nunca pensó que será tan divertido y bueno tener una esclava como Bella.

Se alisto y bajo, no quería llegar tarde a clases.

Pero, su tan perfecto día, se arruino, su buen humor murió en momento en que miro su auto.

Paró en seco frente al auto, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía ser.

El parabrisas está totalmente pintado de negro, y con pintura gris habían escrito algo:

"Amo, pinte su vidrio para protegerlo de las radiaciones solares"

Junto a una carita feliz y un corazón.

Edward está molesto, si, muy molesto. Echaba humo por los oídos.

Respiro profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Tenía que relajarse, se tenía que calmar.

…

-Tienes que cambiar el parabrisas entero- dijo el señor mientras observaba la pintura, tratando de no reír.

Pero realmente era gracioso.

Edward cerró los ojos, suspirando por milésima vez ese día.

-Esto tardara algunos días- volvió a hablar el señor.

_Fantástico_ pensó Edward.

…

Esa chiquilla se estaba pasando, que le pasaba, porque pintar su auto así… pensamientos como esos rondaban la cabeza de Edward. No encontrando respuesta lógica, ¿Qué había hecho el?

A parte de divertirse un poco y jugar con ella.

Todos a su alrededor lo miraban mal y murmuraban cosas que él no alcanzaba a oír, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a las personas?

Buscaba a Bella por todos lados, pero no la miraba, las personas cada vez era más, y le estaba comenzando a molestar esas miradas.

-No puedo creer lo que he escuchado…

-¿Es el…?

-Se parece…

-Que desgraciado

-Vaya estúpido.

-Tiene pinta de…

No lograba entender del todo esos murmullos. Se sentía inseguro, observado y no sabía porque pero también avergonzado.

Fue justo en ese momento que la vio… o mejor dicho, la escucho, porque entre tanta gente a su alrededor, no se miraba nada.

-Por favor- pedía aunque su voz no era de suplica- ¡ayúdenme a encontrar al padre de mi hijo!

_¿Qué?_

-Nos abandono, diciendo que se iba a un viaje escolar, y ¡jamás volvió!

Edward se fue abriendo paso, cada vez más cerca de Bella, podía verla, con esa sonrisa burlona, de suficiencia mientras seguía gritando incoherencias, entregando hojas con su foto…

Un momento, su foto en esas hojas…

-¡Cariño!- grito Bella- Vuelve… ¡es un mujeriego, que conduce un lexus 430!

Edward miro a Bella, esta mas que molesto.

-¡Es el imbécil más grande del mundo! ¡Estoy buscando al padre de mi hijo!

Bella lo miro, burlona.

Edward estaba a punto de explotar. Se acerco, la tomo de un brazo y la jalo, o mejor dicho la arrastro, a pesar de los gritos de auxilio que hacia Bella, se la llevo de allí.

La soltó cuando encontró un lugar solo y tranquilo donde poder hablar.

-¿Estás loca?- pregunto molesto- ¿Quieres morir?

Bella fingió indiferencia, está asustada, pero no lo mostraría. Nunca.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo cayendo en cuenta que traía algo colgado a su espalda. Lo tomo sacándolo.

-¡Oh! Mi bebe- dijo Bella mostrando preocupación por el pequeño muñeco que Edward traía en su mano.

Edward lo miro un poco antes de arrojarlo un poco lejos de ellos.

-Mi pequeño bebe- lloro Bella- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Edward cerró los ojos. Esto era tan infantil.

-Tú fuiste el primero en mentir- grito Bella- mentiste acerca de esos $3, 000 dlls.

-¿Me estas respondiendo?- la empujo un poco- ¿entonces que pasa con nuestro acuerdo?

Edward tomo a Bella por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-Puede que seas demasiado joven para saberlo…-le dio pequeños golpes en la frente- pero puedes ir a la cárcel por romper tu parte del contrato.

-Bien- grito Bella nuevamente, tratando de sonar segura y no mostrando su miedo- pues te demandare yo también. Por fraude.

-¿Fraude?- Edward la observo sorprendido, agacho su cabeza, mostrando vergüenza, y se incoo mostrando arrepentimiento- lo siento, por favor no me demandes…

Bella lo miro un tanto en shock, no esperaba esta reacción.

Edward levanto su cabeza mirándola, de pronto su rostro dejo de mostrar arrepentimiento y se transformo a uno lleno de furia.

-¿Es esto lo que crees que diría?- se puso de pie- ¿Quieres demandarme? Bien ¡Demándame!

-¡Crees que no puedo!

-Eres carne muerta si no lo haces…

Bella lo empujo, y se fue caminando de manera segura, estaba molesta, y esta se la pagaría.

…

-Todas son consientes de que hay pervertidos merodeando la escuela- decía el profesor de deportes, mientras caminaba frente a sus alumnas.

-Si- respondieron al unisonó.

-Bien, hoy les enseñare- hablo el profesor- como defenderse ustedes mismas de esos pervertidos.

Miro a las muchachas.

-Bien, todas escojan una pareja- se hizo un poco de escándalo durante un minuto, se cambiar de lugar y hablaron- muy bien- dijo cuando todas tenían pareja- en posición.

-En posición- grataron parándose de frente a su pareja.  
Algunas reían al tratar de tirar a su oponente, otras jugaban tontamente sin hacer ningún avance, algunas otras platicaba con su compañera.

-Quieres conocer la técnica más mortífera- le dijo, pero no era pregunta fue afirmación.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Tómame del pecho- y así lo hizo la muchacha

-Primero lanza una mirada amenazante, después bloquea su hombro, entonces- mientras hablaba lo hacía- espera…

La joven la observo curiosa por saber que haría la otra. Unos segundos más y comenzó a asustarse, eso ya no le gustaba. Cuando menos lo espero, la escupió.

…

Bella entro a su salón de clases, después de estar entrenando "defensa personal" o lo qyue sea que había estado haciendo, cuando escucho su celular sonar, por la llegada de un mensaje. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Estúpido: "Llámame antes de que te mate"

Bella sonrió, claro que le respondería.

…

Edward abrió el mensaje que Bella le había mandado, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, porque si, como ya no tenía auto o al menos no lo tendría por unos días, estaba viajando en autobús.

Miro la pantalla, era un video mensaje. Pero no era la respuesta que esperaba, o quizás si…

Bella le hacía señas obscenas, y sonreía antes de terminar el video.

Su coraje fue tanto que se soltó del tubo al que estaba agarrado para responder, que termino cayendo, lo que solo incremento más su mal humor.

…

Edward pateo la pared de la escuela, donde esperaba a que Bella saliera, esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Espera que te atrape- dijo volviendo a patear la pared.

Miraba la puerta, a la espera de que saliera, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando la vio caminar hacia abajo, por el lado contrario a donde él estaba.

-Esta muerta- dijo comenzando a caminar detrás de ella.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarla.

-Quieres morir- dijo tomándola de un hombro.

La oven se voltio, Edward se sorprendió, no era Bella. Se había confundido.

Era la misma muchachita que había estado enseñándole a su compañera la técnica más mortífera. Y justo como lo había hecho con su compañera, lo escupió en el rostro. Y se fue lo más normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward desvió su vista, y atrás venia Bella, acompañada de sus dos inseparables amigas, que nomas lo vio, se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

Con Edward siguiéndola no muy lejos, ante la vista sorprendida, no solo de sus amigas, sino de todos los alumnos que estaban cerca.

-Párate ahí- grito Edward.

Pero Bella no se detuvo, al contrario mas corrió. Era más joven, así que podía correr más, o eso pensaba Bella, que no detendría por nada del mundo, hasta estar en un lugar seguro.

¿Por cuánto tiempo corrió? No lo sabe, ¿Cuántas veces se escondió tratando de engañar a Edward sin lograrlo? Tampoco lo sabe, pero ya estaba cansada, y Edward igual, a penas y podían mover las piernas y respirar, porque hasta eso dolía. Pero Bella logro llegar a su edificio y entrar antes de que Edward pudiera detenerla.

Edward solo la observo, estaba tan cansado que ya ni trato de atraparla, solo la miro y trato de normalizar su respiración un poco.

Bella se asomo, sintiéndose segura en su casa, y comenzó a burlarse, mostrándole su lengua a Edward y riendo sin parar.

-¡TU… MOCOSA!- grito Edward con el poco aliento que tenia.

Pero no trato de dar un solo paso, en otra ocasión ka atraparía y entonces le haría pagar por todo.

* * *

**Como lo prometi, aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, y tratare de subir nuevo cap el proximo domingo :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo mil gracias por leer (^_^)**

**Se cuidan, y les mando un abrazo de oso, desde la ciudad de Tijuana, donde trato de no congelarme con el frio que esta haciendo...**

**Ale \(*_*)/**


	8. Cap 7- Castigo o Venganza?

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 7.-** ¿Castigo o Venganza?

-¡Mama!- entro Bella gritando al llegar a su casa- ¡mama!

Corrió a donde estaba la señora terminando de limpiar la sala, Bella la abrazo de la cintura poniendo su cabeza en su estomago.

-Mama, por favor- pidió entre sollozos falsos- envíame a otra escuela.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Renée quitándose a su hija, que actuaba un poco extraño.

-Mama- lloro tirando al suelo.

-No seas ridícula Bella- murmuro al verla así- ¿Cambiarte de escuela para qué? ya te queda muy poco para que tengas que presentar los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad.

Bella se puso de pie al verse pérdida, necesita otra táctica.

Se escucho un grito y después el sonido de algo al romperse. Renée negó.

-Tu padre lo rompió otra vez- dijo caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a su hija sola.

-Mama- volvió a llorar- quiero cambiarme de escuela.

…

Renée recorría el supermercado en busca de las verduras más frescas para su familia, miraba un estante, tomaba algunas y pasaba empujando su carrito un poco más para seguir mirando, pasando frente a un anuncio, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

…

Edward estaba pegando un nuevo anuncio en el poste, sabía que esa señora tenía que verlo ahí, no podía ignorarlo otra vez como el que puso dentro del supermercado.

Miro a su espalda, encontrándose con la mama de Bella que caminaba distraídamente hacia donde él estaba.

Corrió escondiéndose de su vista.

Pero para su mala suerte, Renée volvió a ignorar su anuncio.

…

Renée llego al edificio donde vivía, llena de bolsas de sus compras. Subió al elevador, feliz de estar tan cerca de su hogar.

Al cerrarse las puertas pudo ver un anuncio, era el mismo que había estado mirando por todos lados, pero no le llamaba la atención leer y se distrajo con otros anuncios pegados en el elevador.

…

Renée abrió la puerta de su casa, sin darse cuenta de que había algo pegado por fuera.

O tal vez si…

Regreso a ver lo que decía:

"Profesor particular"

Esas fueron las palabras que llamaron su atención. Bella necesitaba unas clases, ahora que ingresaría a la universidad, así al menos tendría más seguro un lugar.

Renée arranco el anuncio de su puerta para seguirlo leyendo ya en su casa, y discutirlo con su marido.

Edward observo toda la escena no my lejos, sonriendo porque al fin lo había logrado. Solo faltaba un poco más, solo un poco más.

…

-En el examen de prueba de este parcial- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa mirando a toda la clase- nuestra clase- cambio su tono a una más severo- obtuvo el promedio más bajo de nuevo.

Todas las chicas estaban en lo suyo, sin restarle mucha atención al profesor.

-Y por supuesto, la nota más baja la obtuvo una de sus compañeras- continuo con su monologo el profesor.

Para esto la mayoría ya le prestaba atención.

-Rosalie- la aludida levanto el rostro, sin creerlo… bueno el realidad ya lo esperaba- ven aquí.

Rose se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente al escritorio del profesor, quien miraba sus respuestas.

-Te has creído que escoges los números para la lotería.

Rosalie sonrió, lo mas encantadora que pudo, resaltando un poco mas su belleza.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo con una voz muy dulce sin dejar de sonreír.

Alice comenzó a reír, no lo pudo evitar, su amiga podía ser muy hermosa pero no era lista, o ak menos para cosas de la escuela no lo era.

-Alice tu también ven- llamo el profesor.

Alice dejo de reír y fue a donde la llamaban.

El profesor busco su prueba.

-Alice, ¿Qué es humanitarismo?- pregunto al ver la respuesta que había puesto la joven.

-Bueno… eso es…- Alice no sabía muy bien que decir- es… es promover los enfrentamientos armados.

El profesor observo sus respuestas, era la única que había contestado, las demás preguntas tenían un signo de interrogación.

-Si vas a copiar, al menos asegúrate de copiar la respuesta correcta.

Bueno, Alice tampoco era muy lista.

Bella solo miraba, negando un poco.

…

Renée se conecto al chat, quería platicar un poco con el profesor de Bella, que para su suerte estaba en línea.

Renée Swan dice- Hola profesor ¿Cómo esta?

Franky dice- Hola, muy bien.

Renée Swan dice- ¿Cómo va Isabella en la escuela?

El profesor sonrió.

Franky dice- Hoy hemos recibido la corrección de los exámenes.

Renée Swan dice- de verdad, envíemelas.

No tardo mucho para que recibiera un correo, lo abrió rápidamente.

Renée al ver las calificaciones de su hija, solo pudo cerrar los ojos, ahora si Isabella Swan la iba a escuchar.

…

Bella entro a su casa, venía muy feliz y tranquila, hoy no se había topado con Edward, ni la había llamado ni nada, al parecer la dejaba en paz. Eso era bueno.

Pero su felicidad no podía ser eterna. Lo primero que vio al entrar a su casa, fueron sus calificaciones.

-Un dos en matemáticas- dijo Renée sin creerlo aun- ¿Cómo puedes sacar dos? ¿Es humanamente posible obtener una calificación tan baja?

Bella agacho la cabeza.

Renée bufo molesta, regresando a la sala, mientras alguien más se paraba frente a Bella.

Bella lo reconoció con un vistazo, aunque estuviera vestido de esa forma tan ridícula. Era Edward.

Estaba vestido de manera formal, pero muy ñoña, aparentando ser un nerd.

Con camisa, corbata, chaleco estampado con rombos incluso traía puestos unos lentes.

-Hola- incluso su voz era otra, hablo de manera lenta, pausada y nerviosa- soy tu nuevo tutor.

Bella se sorprendió mucho, no lo podía creer.

-Mucho gusto- Edward levanto una mano en forma de saludo- nos la vamos a pasar tan bien.

Edward de una manera discreta, sin que nadie lo notara arrastro a Bella hasta su habitación, Bella trato de llamar la atención de su madre, pero estaba distraída mirando un programa de cocina que la escucho.

-Comenzaremos con las clases- dijo Edward cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, se transformo, soltó su maletín, y miro a Bella de manera perversa.

Con un solo empujón la lanzo a la cama. Bella soltó un gritito.

-De verdad quieres morir ¿no?

-Lo siento- suplico Bella juntando sus manos.

-¡Lo siento, AMO!- Edward no quitaba esa mirada de su rostro.

-Lo siento, amo- dijo Bella.

Edward suspiro, bien algo tenían que hacer.

-Empecemos con un test de conocimientos- dijo Edward sentándose en suelo, Bella lo imito, quedando uno frente al otro.

-¿Conoces a Beethoven?- pregunto Edward.

-Es un perro de…

-¿Quieres morir?- la interrumpió Edward antes de que continuara.

-No lo es…

Edward solo la miro.

-¿Un cantante?... ¿o era un compositor?

-¿Te suena de alga la tabla de multiplicar?

-Claro, no soy tan tonta- dijo Bella indignada.

-6X8

Bella utilizo sus dedos para contar.

-48… ¿38?... ¿28?... ¿18?

Edward con cada respuesta se enojaba más, no tenia paciencia para esto.

-Es algo con 8 ¿no?

Edward suspiro, tomando un libro.

-¿Cuál es la formula química del propano?

-Las formulas son mi punto débil- dijo Bella.

-Solo dime una fórmula que conozcas.

Bella tomo su lápiz y vocalizo un poco, Edward se desespero aun más.

-Siempre llueve cuando vas a decir adiós…- canto Bella- ¿Acaso vivimos en un bosque lluvioso?...

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- casi grito Edward, pero se contuvo y solo lo dijo con una voz fuerte, mostrando su enojo.

-Esa es la canción "fórmula para el adiós"- dijo Bella triste.

-What I can I do for you? - preguntó Edward.

-Yes- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Eres una causa perdida.

-Why?

-¿Eres estúpida?

-Ofcourse!

-Bueno, al menos eso lo sabes.

Bella no dejo de sonreír, Edward se dejo caer de espadas al suelo. Era más que venganza hacia Bella, parecía venganza hacia sí mismo.

-Oh my god!- grito Bella acostándose también.

…

Edward se quería relajar un poco, no era fácil ser el tutor de Bella, las cosas no eran como el quería que fueran, y eso tenía que cambiar.

No fue difícil sacar a Bella de su casa y llevarla a una sauna.

Bella estaba cansada, lleva más de una hora tratando de resolver un problema al cual no le hallaba lógica aun, mientras Edward leía y comía sandia.

-Hazlo bien- dijo sin mirarla, aun con los ojos en el libro.

Bella lo miro molesta.

Edward levanto el rostro, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Se acerco a ella, sentándose frente a Bella.

-Hey- le llamo- dame un masaje en la espalda.

Bella lo miro como una oportunidad, así que lo aprovecho.

Sentándose sobre Edward, comenzó a golpear su espalda con toda su fuerza, ignorando los quejidos de Edward.

…

Jasper tocaba la guitarra muy concentrado en la melodía mientras Edward lo miraba atento.

-Hey- dijo de repente Jazz dejando de tocar- Lord Cullen, ¿Cómo va tu esclava?

-Lo hace bien- dijo con indiferencia mientras Jasper volvía a tocar.

-Están durando más de que se esperaba- dijo con burla.

-¿Están saliendo?- llego Emmett uniéndose a la conversación.

Jasper comenzó a reír dejando de tocar otra vez.

-¿Están locos?- dijo Edward serio.

Sus amigos se miraron y rieron aun más.

-¿Por qué saldría con una chica como esa?- dijo molesto Edward.

-Bueno- comenzó Jasper- Tu esclava se convierte en tu amante…

-Y tu amante- término Emmett la frase- se convierte en tu mujer, así es la vida.

-Cállense- dijo Edward- esclava una vez, esclava para siempre ¿Si?

-Como quieras- dijo Jasper volviendo a tocar.

-¿Vendrás a nuestro concierto?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿Se creen grandes estrellas de rock o qué?- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida de ese pequeño lugar de ensayos de sus amigos.

-Sabemos que estarán ahí esta noche- le grito Emmett sonriendo.

…

Esa misma noche…

Edward no podía creer que reamente estaba ahí, justo como dijeron sus amigos, siempre que eran ellos, el estaba ahí.

Emmett estaba en la batería, Jasper en el micrófono con su guitarra colgando a su espalda, mientras su voz envolvía todo. Tenían bastante audiencia, la mayoría mujeres de la universidad, que estaban locas por sus dos amigos.

Los demás miembros del grupo tocaban emocionados, el ambiente era bueno, pero a Edward le hubiera gustado estar en otra parte en ese momento.

Miro a Bella que estaba feliz, emocionada mientras baila al ritmo de la música junto con sus dos amigas.

Y para disgusto de Edward, después del mini concierto de sus amigos, decidieron ir al karaoke, Bella acepto al igual que sus amigas, y el fue arrastrado por Emmett.

Bella se sorprendió un poco, Edward era otro. Aun era un mandón y engreído, pero con sus amigos… bueno de alguna forma sus amigos lo manejaban un poco.

Bella fue la primera en cantar, junto con Alice, Rose se quedo sentada mientras platicaba muy amenamente con Emmett.

Edward ya no sabía qué hacer, después de escuchar a Bella y Alice, paso Jasper, después otra vez Bella, ya le dolía la cabeza y aun no terminaba la canción.

Emmett y Rose estaban riendo cada rato, ignorando todo lo demás. Edward los miro molesto, luego tomo el control y apago la maquina, callando a Bella.

Le hizo señas para que se sentara y se paró el, comenzando a cantar.

Bella lo miraba embelesada, con una mirada soñadora, sin dejar de sonreír. Alice la miro, voltio a ver a Rose, pero ella estaba muy entretenida, así que volvió a ver a Bella y sonrió para sí.

Jasper al ver a sus amigos ocupados, se giro a ver a la única persona que tenía cerca Alice, y comenzó una conversación.

…

De regreso a casa, Bella iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, en el auto de Edward.

Iban en silencio, sin mirarse.

Bella suspiro.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Edward sin voltear a verla.

_¿Te lo estas pasando bien?_- se pregunto Bella-_¿Que es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué esta siendo amable conmigo?_

Bella lo miro.

-Si- respondió con falsa emoción- fue genial.

De repente el carro comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño. Edward miro la lucecita parpadeante que se había encendido. Marcaba que el carro se había quedado sin gasolina. Y poco a poco se fue parando.

_Genial_- pensó Edward.

-Empújalo- dijo de manera indiferente mirando a Bella.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Bella sin creerlo.

-Esclava, baja y empuja el auto hasta la próxima gasolinera- dijo lentamente- ¿Ok?

Bella se bajo molesta, y comenzó a empujar el auto, utilizando toda su fuerza, era realmente muy pesado, le costó mucho esfuerzo lograr que se moviera, pero tuvo que continuar.

Ese tan genial día había llegado a su fin, era de esperarse. Edward nunca era amable con ella.

Bella miro la señalización de la gasolinera.

_Próxima gasolinera a 10 km_- se leía.

-No puede ser- dijo cuando comenzó a llover, ese día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

…

Al llegar a casa, sin ningún contratiempo más, Edward se estaciono.

-Sal- dijo cuando apago el auto.

-Bien- murmuro Bella bajando.

Edward se recargo en su auto, antes de que nuevamente comenzara a llover.

Bella se apresuro a sacar su paraguas y abrirlo. Corrió al lado de Edward para protegerlo.

-La lluvia hará que te quedes calvo- dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Edward indiferente, como siempre, quitándole el paraguas- ya puedes irte.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio, dejando a Bella bajo la lluvia.

Bella lo miro irse, un poco triste, un poco decepcionada. Edward se detuvo y se giro, regresando sus pasos dados. Bella sonrió, Edward no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

Edward se detuvo a solo unos pasos de Bella, y saco sus llaves, encendiendo la alarma del auto. Y después solo se fue, entrando al edificio sin voltear a verla.

Como ya había dicho, Edward nunca era amable con ella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como dije aqui esta el cap... el proximo espero subirlo el miercoles :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz... y tambien gracias por leer**

**Se cuidan (^_^) ****Bye Bye**

**Ale**


	9. Cap 8- Vacaciones!

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 8.-** ¡Vacaciones!

Bella miraba la pantalla de su celular, indecisa, lo enviaba, no lo enviaba. Leyó el mensaje una vez más.

"_Amo, me divertí mucho ^^ gracias, buenas noches __ "_

No muy segura lo borro y escribió un nuevo mensaje. Sin pensarlo más en cuanto termino de escribirlo lo envió, antes de arrepentirse. Y se quedo ansiosa por la respuesta de Edward.

…

Edward miraba la televisión, muy entretenido con ese nuevo programa que estaban transmitiendo, era divertido, lo hacia reír. Pero se vio interrumpido por el molesto sonido de su celular. Tenia un mensaje nuevo. Se estiro un poco para tomarlo, y sin ver de quien era lo abrió. Era de Bella.

"_Amo, me la pase muy bien ^_^ buenas noches"_

No pudo evitar esa sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

"_Yo también me lo pase muy bien, dulces sueños"_

Él no usaría caritas, eso era muy infantil, pero que Bella las usase era muy lindo y le gustaba, pero él no lo haría.

Leyó lo que había escrito, no, no podía mandar eso, era muy cursi y el no era así. Además como le mandaría eso a su esclava. No, nunca le mandaría algo así. Negó fervientemente, borro lo escrito y escribió una nueva respuesta y le dio en enviar.

Si, así estaba mejor.

…

Bella se emociono cuando le llego el mensaje de Edward, sonrió feliz y lo abrió mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Pero la desilusión le cayó encima cuando leyó la única palabra escrita en ese mensaje.

"_Bien"_

¿Qué? solo eso. Después de que estuvo escribiendo ese mensaje por tanto tiempo, buscando que palabras eran las correctas, ese estúpido arrogante solo dice _"bien"_. Bella molesta arrojo su celular a la mesita al lado de su cama y se dispuso a dormirse. Estaba molesta, triste, y muchas cosas más que ni ella sabía describir, pero tenía que dejar todo de lado y dormir. Aunque parecía una tarea muy difícil.

Se levanto y se paro en su ventana, mirando a través del cristal la ventana de Edward. Todo estaba oscuro. Él ya dormía. Y como no, a él nada le quitaría el sueño.

-Anda Bella, a dormir- se regaño un poco y volvió a su cama, cerrando los ojos. Esa sería una larga noche.

…

Bella pretendía estudiar, mientras Edward estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro, sin préstale la menos atención.

Volvió a leer lo que estaba escrito en ese ejercicio, el cual no podía resolver, pero el algebra no era lo de ella.

-Hey- llamo Edward dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro para llamar su atención.

Sin despegar su vista de la hoja Bella le respondió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?- pregunto dejando su libro de lado y mirando a Bella, esperando su respuesta.

Bella levanto su vista.

-La próxima semana- dijo girando un poco para verlo.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir de excursión unos días?

-¿Excursión?- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Sí, te tomas unos días de descanso, te diviertes y cuando vuelvas estudiaras mejor, de verdad.

Bella se lo pensó, no sonaba tan mal, pero…

-Me gustaría, pero mis padres nunca me dejan pasar la noche fuera- dijo triste. De verdad quería ir de excursión con Edward.

-Está bien- dijo Edward asintiendo- no te preocupes, siempre hay una solución para todo.

…

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto Edward por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos.

Jasper lo miro, estaba un poco molesto.

-Preguntas lo mismo una vez más y no te ayudo.

Emmett tomo la hoja impresa que Jasper había sacado de la impresora y comenzó a recortar.

-No lo arruines Emm- dijo Jasper mientras preparaba quien sabe que en la computadora- llena correctamente el sobre.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?- pregunto Emmett mientras metía la hoja ya cortada dentro del sobre blanco.

-Emmett- dijo Jasper lentamente- no lo llenaras a mano, eso lo hará ver falso.

-¡oh!- fue toda la respuesta de Emmett.

Edward negó, de verdad esperaba que la idea de sus amigos funcionara, porque ya había gastado demasiado dinero en eso.

Emmett le dio el sobre a Jasper, quien lo coloco en la impresora. Después de verlo un momento, lo volvió a tomar, sacando la hoja que estaba dentro, y lo coloco nuevamente en la impresora, le dio imprimir, y después de unos segundos ya estaba listo, volvió a meter la hoja junto con otras dos hojas mas, lo sello, y se lo entrego a Edward.

-Listo- dijo Jasper orgulloso- ya sabes que no es gratis.

Edward asintió mientras miraba el sobre, se veía tan real.

-Lo que sea, si funciona- dijo levantando el sobre- lo que quieras.

-Me harían bien unas vacaciones- dijo sonriendo- ya sabes un descanso, relajarme…

-Yo también- fue interrumpido por Emmett.

Edward lo vio mal, no le pagaría vacaciones a Emmett también.

-¿Qué?- dijo Emmett- fue mi idea.

-Pero Jazz hizo todo el trabajo.

-Yo corte la hoja.

-Muy chueco, déjame decir- murmuro Jasper.

-Bien, yo pago mis vacaciones- dijo triste, pero después su mirada se ilumino- pero invita a la chica rubia de la otra noche.

Edward negó.

-Bien, yo pago sus gastos, tu solo ayúdame al invitarla- dijo emocionado- que de algo te sirva esa esclava tuya.

Jasper sonrió.

-Yo también

-Tú también ¿Qué?- pregunto Edward mirando a su amigo.

-Invita a la amiga de Bella, y yo cubro sus gastos- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- después de todo, mis vacaciones son gratis.

-Bien yo me encargo- dijo Edward levantándose para terminar con ese plan- no olvides la ultima parte, no quiero erros, sino, adiós vacaciones.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

…

Edward coloco con cuidado el sobre en el buzón de la casa de Bella. Esto no podía salir mal. Miro hacia arriba, revisando que no había equivocado. Familia Swan. Bien, eso era todo lo que él tenía que hacer, el resto dependía de Jasper.

…

Renée estaba terminando de preparar la cena, cuando le llego un nuevo mensaje a su celular. No tenia numero de remitente. Lo abrió.

"_Usted ha ganada un viaje de cuatro días gratis a Hawái"_

Renée se sorprendió, esto podía ser una broma. Pero el mensaje no lucia falso, incluso venia una imagen con animación de un regalo que se abre y muchos colores. Eso no podía ser falso.

Apago el fuego de la estufa y bajo corriendo a revisar su buzón. Saco un sobre blanco. Con su dirección escrita, dirigida a la familia Swan. Eso no podía ser falso, pensó cuando saco una hoja impresa con todos los datos y dos boletos de avión.

Renée no lo pensó mucho antes de arrastrar a su esposo, empaco todo lo necesario y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, el vuelo era para esa misma noche.

-Estoy tan emocionada- dijo Renée abrazando a Bella antes de subir al avión- nunca he ido a Hawái.

Bella sonrió, tenía cuatro días para estar con Edward, también era feliz.

-Te cuidas Bells- dijo Charlie mientras era jalado por una muy entusiasta Renée.

Bella les dijo adiós y se despidió con la mano, en cuanto se perdieron de vista, volvió a casa. Mañana salía de vacaciones. Se preguntaba que tenía planeado Edward. Después de todo, no debió ser muy barato enviar a sus padres a Hawái cuatro días.

…

-Están en el último año de preparatoria- decía el maestro a sus alumnos, quienes no le prestaban la mas mínima atención, todos sin excepción estaban pendientes del sonido que marcaria el inicio de sus vacaciones de verano, y tener que volver más a esa escuela- esto quiere decir que deben a provechar muy bien su tiempo- continuo el profesor- estudien, prepárense y aprueben el examen de ingreso a la universidad- miro a sus alumnos que se estaban quedando dormidos, algunos ya lo estaban- se están durmiendo, bien… de todas formas espero que tengan un verano productivo, y no vuelvan a reprobar el próximo curso- el profesor saco sus lentes de sol, se los coloco, acomodo su cabello y señalo la pizarra- es todo- después se fue.

"_Vacaciones"_ era lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, todos los alumnos gritaron emocionados, tomaron sus cosas y salieron felices.

…

Bella bajo del avión emocionada, estaba en Hawái. Rose corrió y la tomo de un brazo mientras Alice le agarraba el otro. Caminaron felices mientras tres chicos las seguían. Edward miro a sus amigos, Emmett cargaba su maleta y jalaba la de Rosalie al igual que Jasper quien llevaba la de Alice y la propia. Edward dejo de caminar. Miro las dos maletas y miro a Bella quien caminaba muy fresca y feliz con sus amigas. Sonrió.

-Esclava- la llamo, Bella giro un poco sin dejar de reír de algo que había dicho Alice, Edward señalo las maletas, después se coloco sus lentes y camino junto con sus amigos sonriendo.

Bella lo miro molesta. ¿Por qué no era con Jazz o Emm? Se pregunto la chica mientras volvía para cargar con las dos maletas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward al ver la mirada que le daban sus amigos- le estoy pagando las vacaciones, es lo menos que debe hacer.

Los dos chicos negaron y continuaron su camino, mientras una molesta Bella, y unas muy emocionadas Alice y Rosalie los seguían.

…

Los seis chicos caminaban por el parque volcánico, por petición de Emmett que tenía ganas de ir.

Alice resbalo tomando el brazo de Jasper para no caer. Jasper le ayudo a estabilizarse, pero ella no lo soltó y continuaron caminando. Bella pensó que su "caída" solo era un pretexto para tomar su brazo. Miro a Edward. Disimuladamente fingió que caía, trato de tomar el brazo de Edward, quien estaba a su lado, pero él se quito, ocasionando que Bella cayera de verdad.

Levanto tu rostro molesta, se puso de pie antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que había caído y continuo caminando como si nada.

Después de su excursión por los volcanes fueron a dar un recorrido por la playa, Rosalie decidió ir a nadar un poco, Jasper le enseñaba a Alice un poco de surf y Edward arrastro a Bella para que le arreglara un lugar cerca para poder dormir un poco. O eso dijo.

-Un poco a la derecha- dijo Edward- más abajo… no tan abajo, más arriba… si así está bien.

Bella lo miro molesta, después se sentó a su lado.

-Ahhh se está bien aquí- dijo mirando a sus amigas- parece que se llevan bien.

Alice reía cada vez que caía, y Rose nadaba mientras era seguida de cerca por Emm.

-Nunca has tenido novio ¿no?- pregunto Edward de repente.

-Que dices, soy muy popular con los chicos.

-¿De verdad?

Bella desvió su mirada.

-Entonces, ¿has besado a algún chico?

Bella comenzó a reír, nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, no conozco a nadie que no haya sido besado…

-De verdad- Edward se acostó suspirando- acuéstate.

Bella lo miro, no muy segura, pero lo obedeció. Acostándose junto a él, poniendo su cabeza sobre su brazo.

-Edward- dijo Bella sin mirarlo- ¿con cuantas chicas has salido?

-¿Qué?

-Dilo.

-Las chicas son una molestia, no las necesito.

-No mientas, dirás que nunca tuviste novia… ¿no te ha gustado nadie?- Bella se giro, acostándose de lado, quedando de frente con Edward.

Edward la miro directo a los ojos, Bella parpadeo, una vez, dos veces, a la espera de que algo sucediera, la mirada de Edward era tan seria, la miraba tan fijamente, su pulso se acelero y entonces…

-Bella…

-¿Si?

Edward se acerco mas a ella, estaba tan cerca, Bella cerró los ojos, esperando.

-Estás haciendo que mi brazo se duerma- dijo Edward empujándola y sacando su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Bella- tienes una cabeza muy pesada.

…

-¿Por qué acampamos?- pregunto Rose mirando las casas de acampar que Emmett había montado.

-Porque es divertido- dijo Jasper.

-Pero si tenemos reservaciones en un hotel- dijo molesta Rose.

-Bueno- dijo Edward mirando a Emmett- alguien…

-Emmett- dijo Jasper- fue Emmett- miro a Edward- no quiero que me culpen a mí, yo no lo hice.

-Bien- Edward miro a Rosalie- Emmett, reservo en el mismo hotel que están los padres de Bella.

Las tres chicas lo miraron molestas.

-¿Acaso es el único hotel?- pregunto Alice.

-No, pero es verano, no hay habitaciones- señalo Jasper- bien, ¿encendemos una fogata?

Después de media hora lograran tener su fogata. Los seis se sentaron en círculo alrededor de ella.

-Tengo hambre- murmuro Alice.

-¡oh!- Jasper la miro- yo también, vayamos por algo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron.

Edward miro a Emmett y luego a Rosalie, quien no lucia muy feliz.

-Tengo sueño me voy- dijo caminando hacia una de las casas.

Rosalie miro a Bella, haciendo señas para que se fuera. Bella la miro entendiendo el mensaje se levanto y se fue.

Emmett le sonrió, Rose no le respondió.

-¿Quieres que cante?- pregunto buscando con la vista su guitarra.

-No- dijo seca Rose poniéndose de pie, le dirigió una última mirada y se dirigió a la tienda que compartiría con sus amigas.

…

Jasper termino de cantar, mientras Alice lo miraba sonriendo. Ambos comían un sándwich, o eso se suponía que hacían. Estaban sentados muy cerca del otro, sonriendo tontamente.

-Cantas muy bien- dijo Alice nerviosa.

-Gracias- Jasper se acerco un poco más a ella.

Alice se sonrojo, levanto un poco la vista, mirando a los ojos. Cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que poda sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro.

Jasper coloco su mano en la mejilla de Alice, tenía la piel tan suave, se preguntaba como serian sus labios. Bajo un poco su mano, rosando su pulgar contra los labios de Alice.

Alice se quedo quieta, dejándose hacer. Jasper cada vez se acercaba más, cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa sensación tan maravillosa de los labios de Jasper contra los suyos. Deseando que ese momento no terminara, que fuera eterno.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, como prometi... asi ya saldre de vacasiones el viernes, asi que fuera presion y estudio, ya podre actualizar mas seguido, porque tendre mucho tiempo libre :) quizas dos o tres veces a la semana**

**Se cuidan ^^ ****Bye Bye **

**Ale :)**


	10. Cap 9- Accidente

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 9.-** Accidente

Bella miro a Rosalie, quien acababa de entrar a la tienda.

-¿Para qué me echaste?- pregunto mientras su amiga se acostaba a su lado.

Rose la miro, sin responder.

-Pensé que querías quedarte con ese chico a solas- continuo Bella- ¿Te gusta?

Rosalie sonrió. Negó, y luego asintió.

-Te gusta ¿Sí o No?- la miro desconcertada.

-Me gusta, pero no se lo dejare fácil.

Bella rio, así era su amiga.

-Tú lo viste- dijo mirando el techo- tiene muchas admiradoras, no eres la única.

-¿Que insinúas?- Rose la jalo del brazo- soy bonita.

-Y el muy popular, universitario, genial, que mas necesita… es perfecto

-A mí, sin mí no es perfecto

Bella rio y Rosalie la acompaño.

-Tienes razón- murmuro cuando terminaron las risas- y tu no dejes que tu novio te trate asi

-El no es mi novio- se defendió Bella

-Aja, y por eso te pago las vacaciones en Hawái.

Bella la miro, no le diría a su amiga lo del contrato, se burlaría de ella, a demás, seguro que le reclama a Edward por estafarla. Rose sonrió.

-Tengo hambre- dijo levantándose- ¿donde está Alice?

Bella se levanto detrás de Rose.

-Seguro que hace lo que tú no- se burlo- ella no perderá el tiempo.

-Ya te mostrare mañana como se debe aprovechar el tiempo- dijo fingiendo molestia- y mejor no como nada, que ya es tarde.

Rosalie pensó, que quizás Bella tenía razón, Emmett lo tenía todo, y ella lo tenía que aprovechar.

…

-Bueno solo sígueme- dijo Emmett- toma mi mano.

Rosalie sonrió antes de tomar su mano y adentrarse un poco más al mar.

-Estoy seguro que te vi nadar ayer- murmuro el chico.

-Que no, yo no sé nadar- dijo Rose finiendo miedo al agua- te cofundes.

Emmett rio, no el no la confunde, ella sabía nadar, pero si quería actuar como damisela en peligro, el actuaria como un valiente caballero.

…

Bella miraba el mar, estaba cómodamente sentada bajo una sombrilla que con mucho trabajo había logrado acomodar, y aunque pareció increíble Edward había colocado una toalla para que se sentara.

-¡Rose!- grito mirando la gran actuación de su amiga- ¡Ten cuidado!

Rose la miro feo y Edward le dio un zape.

-Estoy tan celosa- dijo mirando a Edward, después a sus amigas que se divertían con su respectiva pareja.

-Cállate- dijo molesto acomodando sus lentes. Estaba sentado a un lado de ella- gritas demasiado.

Bella lo miro molesta. Y volvió su vista a sus amigas.

Rose sostenía las manos de Emmett mientras el caminaba de espaldas, ayudando a Rose a nadar.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Edward miro a sus dos amigos.

-Hacen bonita pareja- dijo Bella feliz. Edward negó.

…

Emmett soltó a Rose para agarras una pelota que se le había ido a unas chicas no muy lejos de ella que jugaban. Rosalie las miro molesta ¿Y esas qué? pensó. Miro a Emmett que les sonreía mientras regresaba la pelota.

-Tonto- dijo Rose antes de zambullirse en el agua.

…

-Amargado- dijo Bella mirando a Edward.

Edward se quito los lentes y dirigió su vista al mar.

-¿Que paso?- dijo levantándose, seguido por Bella que no entendía nada.

Bella miro a Alice, que lucía asustada, junto a Jasper que salieron del agua a toda prisa, luego miro a Emmett que estaba cargando a una inconsciente Rosalie. Bella no entendía que había pasado. Todo ocurrió en segundos.

Edward se acerco primero, Emmett lucia pálido y no reaccionaba.

-Qué esperas- le dijo empujándolo un poco

Jasper también le hizo señas de que se acercara a Rose.

Bella y Alice se miraron sin entender, ambas muy asustadas.

-Espera- dijo Emmett, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya que Jasper lo empujo

-Rápido- dijeron todos a la vez.

Emmett se inclino, uniendo sus labios a los de Rose, separándose rápido, la miro. No hubo cambio alguno, se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez fue Rosalie quien termino con la distancia, uniéndose en un beso.

Los cuatro chicos observaron la escena sorprendidos, se miraron sonrieron un poco y luego se alejaron volviendo a como estaban antes.

Bella se sentó junto a Edward, lo miro, él la miro a ella. Bella se acerco un poco. Edward la miro con sorpresa, y luego la empujo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

…

-Lancémonos del bungee- dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

-No, eso me aterra- dijo Alice mirando a Jasper.

-Nosotros no vamos- dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice- iremos a caminar por allá.

-Como quieran- Emmett jalo a Rose, y ambos se formaron para comprar las entradas.

-A mi también me da miedo- dijo Bella mirando a Edward.

-Yo me subiré- Edward comenzó a caminar, jalando a Bella.

-De verdad yo…

Edward la miro, pero Bella no continuo con lo que estaba por decir y solo camino a su lado.

El primero en lanzarse fue Emmett, estaba realmente emocionado, en cuanto terminaron de colocarle el equipo se lanzo. Después fue Rosalie, estaba igual que Emmett. Ambos tenían la adrenalina al 100.

Cuando llego el turno de Bella, se mantuvo lejos de la orilla, esperando que terminaran de ponerle la cuerda. Estaba aterrada, le temía a las alturas, y no quería lanzarse.

-¿Cuánto pesa?- pregunto el encargado que le colocaba la cuerda.

-Debo decirle- el señor asintió- 50 kg.

Se escucho una risa, Bella giro su rostro un poco, mirando a un hombre reírse.

-¿Que chica pesa 50 kg?- dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Edward lo miro y luego miro a Bella.

-Si miento con su peso la cuerda puede romperse- informo el encargado.

Bella lo miro, indecisa.

-Bien, pero 53 kg.

La risa del otro hombre fue mayor.

-50 o 53 lo mismo da.

-Pues para mi, tu novia pesa 60 kg- dijo Edward mirando a la pareja del hombre que reía, que al momento de escucharlo dejo de reír.

-Pesa 59, solo 59 kg.

-Para mí es lo mismo- La mujer lo miro molesta igual que su pareja- debes vigilar mas lo que come tu novia.

-¿Que has dicho?

-¿Estas sordo?

Bella los observo en silencio. El encargado se acerco para calmarlos.

-Tu imbécil…- el hombre tomo a Edward por el cuello de la playera- como te atreves…

-Por favor…- trato de intervenir el encargado pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Bella, que se había acercado a la orilla, mirando el agua debajo de ella, sintiéndose a mayor altura de donde estaba, mareándose al principio.

-¡Edward!- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió que caía.

Todas las personas giraron a verla. Bella había perdido la conciencia y caía sin ninguna cuerda que sostuviera su cuerpo.

Edward corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin pensarlo se lanza detrás de Bella. En ese momento no pensó que tampoco traía nada que detuviera su caída. Al ser el cuerpo de Edward más pesado que Bella, no tardo mucho en llegar a su altura, y abrazarse a su cuerpo.

…

Edward estaba asustado, Bella estuvo a punto de morir, no solo fue el impacto de la caída, si hubiera tardado un segundo más en sacarla del agua se hubiera ahogado.

Bella despertó en una habitación de hospital, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Sabía que Edward estaba ahí, sentía su presencia, la calidez de su mano que sostenía la suya. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración.

Edward se levanto y abandono la habitación, tenía que arreglar todo para regresar en cuanto Bella fuera dada de alta.

El tiempo que estuvo solo mirando a Bella dormir, le ayudo a pensar, y reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, pero por más que quería no lograba acomodar muy bien sus ideas y entender que era lo que tanto le molestaba.

…

-Fueron las peores vacaciones- se quejo Renée mientras se bajaba del elevador- no vuelvo a salir a ningún lado contigo.

Charlie solo la seguía en silencio, sin entender del todo porque estaba molesta.

-Te dije que no comieras eso- Charlie hablo cuando ya estaban dentro de su casa.

Renée lo ignoro y fue a la habitación de su hija, encontrándola sentada frente a su escritorio estudiando con muchos libros frente a ella. Sonrió.

-Ya llegamos cariño- dijo alegre.

-Mama- dijo Bella feliz abrazándola- ¿Que tal el viaje?

-Muy bien- dijo Charlie llegando a su lado, uniéndose al abrazo.

…

Edward sonreía con cada foto que miraba. Habían sido, asiendo a un lado algunos incidentes, las mejores vacaciones que había tenido. Y tenía muy buenas fotografías.

Pero se detuvo a mirar una en especial. En ella solo salía Bella, estaba sentada en el bote, antes de que llegaran a los arrecifes. Traía el cabello alborotado por el aire, y tenía una sonrisa radiante.

Edward no podía dejar de mirar la imagen. Añorando esos días, como si fueran tan lejanos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su móvil. Un mensaje de Bella.

"_¡Gracias amo! Buenas noches, tu esclava"_

Edward sonrió al leerlo, y le envió una respuesta. Fue corta y fría, pero no se ocurrió otra. Cuando iba a bloquear el móvil miro la fecha. Ya estaban terminando los 100 días, solo quedaban tres. Muy pronto nada lo uniría a Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo...**

**Se cuidan**

**Ale :)**


	11. Cap 10- Libertad? la odio

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 10.-** ¿Libertad? la odio

Bella estaba durmiendo, tan plácidamente, no tenía ganas de despertar aun, a pesar de que ya era tarde. Pero eran vacaciones, las personas duermen tarde en vacaciones.

-Maldito celular- dijo molesta cuando escucho ese molesto sonido, estiro su mano, sin mirar siquiera, busco el molesto aparato y contesto- ¿Si?

-¿Durmiendo de nuevo?- esa voz no la podía confundir nunca, Edward.

-No, claro que no- dijo estirándose un poco.

-Sécate la baba- dijo riendo, ante eso Bella se levanto, quedando sentada en la cama- ¿Sabes que día es mañana?

-¿Mañana?- Bella pensó, pero no logro recordar ninguna fecha próxima.

-Ya hable con tu madre, está todo listo- dijo Edward- solo debes ir al Deutsch a las 7:00 pm

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun confundida ¿Acaso olvido algo?

-Y ponte algo de maquillaje, arréglate- dijo con voz autoritaria- no te quiero ver como siempre.

Bella le iba a contestar algo, pero Edward ya había colgado.

-¡Ash!- miro su calendario, buscando alguna pista, pero no lograba dar con nada.

De repente sonrió, claro, eso debía de ser. El cumpleaños de Edward. Seguramente era eso. Asintió feliz. Tenía que comprarle algo. Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente, todas de ella feliz con Edward sonriendo con un pastel, abriendo su regalo, dándole flores. Bella no perdió más tiempo, se dio un baño y fue al centro comercial, en busca del regalo perfecto para Edward.

…

Bella aguanto las ansias, hasta que llego la hora de la cita con Edward. No lo había visto desde su regreso de Hawái, y lo echaba mucho de menos. Ni ella podía creer que lo extrañara tanto, solo habían pasado tres días, y aunque ella le mandara un mensaje diario antes de dormir, recibiendo siempre un cortante "ok" o "muy bien", ella sonreía y esperaba poder verlo.

Tal como Edward le dijo, se esmero un poco en arreglarse, no era que no se arreglara, pero no le gustaba mucho usar maquillaje como Rosalie, ni vestir con tanto estilo como Alice, solo usaba lo que la hacía sentir cómoda.

Llego casi corriendo, se le había hecho un poco tarde, se sentía muy nerviosa y no quería entrar al restaurante. Tomo una respiración profunda y entro.

-Bienvenida al Deutsch- la recibió el anfitrión.

Bella le dio en nombre de Edward, y fue guiada a un área aparte, donde estaba Edward reunido con los dos chicos que habían ido con ellos de vacaciones, las dos amigas de Bella y otras cinco personas que ella no conocía. Eso la puso aun más nerviosa.

-Bella- la llamo Alice en cuanto la vio- ¡Aquí!

Bella se apresuro en acercarse a su amiga, bajo la atenta mirada de las demás personas.

Bella agarro con mayor fuerza su bolso, donde llevaba el pequeño regalo de Edward. No sabía cómo darse, ni en qué momento seria lo indicado. Edward la miro, y le señalo en lugar a su lado, Bella se acerco y sentó ahí.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto Edward sin dejar de mirarla.

-Había trafico- fue la respuesta de la chica.

-Debiste correr entonces.

Bella rodo los ojos.

-Bueno- Emmett se puso de pie- ya que los dos invitados de honor están aquí- señalo a Edward y Bella- ¡que empiece la fiesta!

Bella miro sin entender a Edward, quien sonreía.

Jasper saco varias botellas, de cerveza, tequila, vino y otras bebidas que Bella no conocía. Lleno varios vasos, algunos iban combinados de varios líquidos.

-Ya conocen las reglas- dijo Jasper agarrando un vaso- de un trago, sino el que sigue toma doble y así sucesivamente- cando termino de hablar se tomo de una todo el liquido del vaso.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, Alice tomo uno vaso y lo llevo a sus labios, nunca había tomado, así que en cuanto el liquido entro en su boca lo escupió y comenzó a toser. Emmett comenzó a reír.

Rosalie tomo dos vasos, por culpa de Alice tenía que tomar doble. Miro a Emmett y sonrió. Hizo el intento de tomar, pero termino tosiendo al igual que Alice.

-Tomas triple- dijo Rose burlándose- por burlarte de Alice.

Emmett la miro molesto, ¿Cómo se supone que tomas tres vasos juntos? Hizo el intento, pero término si lograrlo. Las risas no se hacían esperar. Cada vez eran más vasos. Cada vez eran más risas. Cuando eran seis vasos, Jasper fue a buscar algo donde vaciarlo, para poder beber el contenido de seis vasos. No tardo mucho en volver con un bol para ensalada. Y así continúo la dinámica, hasta llegar con Bella, quien miraba con miedo como vaciaban el líquido de nueve vasos, eran de diferentes bebidas, las botellas estaban casi vacías. Emmett se lo coloco enfrente. Ella solo lo miro, trago saliva temeroso. Todos la miraban expectante, gritando y festejando.

Tomo el bol y lo dirigió a sus labios. Pero antes de que lograra beber Edward se lo arrebato, agrego un vaso más y lo bebió todo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos sobre todo Bella.

-Dejen de desperdiciar mas la bebida- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Un momento de atención por favor- Jasper se puso de pie y miro a Edward- es la hora del espectáculo principal… ¡La emancipación de la esclava!

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, tirando un poco de cerveza en el proceso. Bella los miro agradecida.

-Has sido muy buena esclava- dijo Edward sacando el contrato, que hacía ya 100 días Bella había sido obligada a firmar, saco un encendedor y quemo la hoja.

-Ya pasaron los 100 días- dijo Bella sin ocultar si tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- Edward la miro- ¿Quieres que dure más? ¿Hago un nuevo contrato?

-No, sienta bien ser libre- fingió una sonrisa.

Bella miro lo que quedaba del contrato, solo un bultito de cenizas. Bella no pudo ocultar su tristeza nuevamente.

-¡Oh!- dijo una chica que estaba al lado de Bella- ¿Qué es esto?

Bella voltio, pero no pudo reaccionar rápido, la joven ya había sacado la pequeña bolsita donde llevaba el regalo de Edward. Bella trato de recuperarlo, pero todos lo lanzaban uno a otro hasta que termino en las manos de Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward- leyó la tarjetita que iba junto al regalo- ¿Pensaste que era mi cumpleaños?- se burlo de ella.

Y así continuo la fiesta, entre burlas, bailes raros, y más alcohol.

…

Bella caminaba hacia su casa al lado de Edward. Caminaban muy cerca, tanto que Bella podía sentir el calor proveniente de su piel y lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarse.

-Me voy- dijo Bella empezando a caminar hacia su edificio.

Edward la miro alejarse, y sin darse cuenta camino hacia ella, la jalo un poco para que quedara de frente a él, paso su mano por su nuca y la beso.

Fue un beso corto, ya que Bella, al reponerse de la sorpresa lo empujo. Y huyo rápido hacia si casa.

Cuando atravesó la puerta del edificio se recargo en la pared y puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo su alocado corazón.

Edward la había besado. La beso. No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Y se arrepentía de su reacción tan tanto. Pero en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba nerviosa, sorprendida y asustada.

Respiro varias veces hasta lograr calmarse y subió al elevador para llegar a su piso.

Edward se quedo mirando el lugar por donde Bella se había ido. Un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Bella, no esperaba ser rechazado de esa forma. Sonrió un poco antes de caminar hacia su edificio, que estaba frente al de Bella.

Metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón, sintiendo algo en una de ellas, lo saco y lo observo. Era un pequeño anillo. Se lo había comprado a Bella. Pero estaba comenzando a pensar que no lo debió de haber comprado después de todo.

Toda la escena fue presenciada por una muy sorprendida y molesta Renée. Estaba que hachaba humo por las orejas. Ese chico, que se miraba tan amable, en el cual confiaba y lo dejaba a solas con Bella para que le ayudara a estudiar, había tratado de aprovecharse de su hija, o al menos ante sus ojos de madre eso fue lo que paso. Incluso tenía todo un drama en su cabeza.

Bella entro a su cuarto, ignorando el llamado de Renée. No sabía que le quería decir su madre, pero estaba segura que podía esperar hasta mañana.

Se lanzo a su cama y ahogo su grito con la almohada. Tomo su celular, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Edward. El cual termino borrando.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo firmaría? Siempre firmaba como "tu esclava" y lo llamaba "amo" pero ahora como lo llamaría, Edward, solo le diría Edward.

Sonrió, muy pocas veces lo había llamado así. Volvió a redactar un mensaje, pero no se atrevió a enviarlo. Y volvió a borrarlo.

Antes tenía el pretexto de ser su esclava, pero ahora ¿Cuál era su pretexto? De verdad odiaba su libertad.

Esa noche se quedo con el celular en la mano, pero sin enviar ningún mensaje. Guardando esas ganas de enviarlo.

Y Edward también se quedo con el celular en la mano, esperando por ese mensaje que Bella enviaba cada noche, pero que esa noche jamás llego.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como ya habia dicho, ya sali de vacaciones y estare actualizando mas seguido, aqui les dejo un nuevo capo, espero les guste :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz... y tambien a las que solo leen gracias (^_^)**

**Se cuidan :)**

**Ale *_***


	12. Cap 11- No Mientas!

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 11.-** ¡No mientas!

Bella esperaba impaciente la llegada de su profesor. ¿Cómo debería de actuar frente al él? No podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía negarlo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa.

Abrió su celular y se puso a reproducir un video, de los tantos que tenía guardados de él. Se miraba a Edward acostado en la cama, mientras leía un libro. Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio que Bella lo estaba grabando. Se escucho la risa de Bella, llamando la atención del chico quien giro a verla.

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto bajando el libro. Mas risas de Bella- para._

Bella lo ignoro y continúo grabándolo. Edward regreso su concentración al libro, pero no totalmente, aun miraba a la chica quien sostenía su celular grabando.

_-Para ya y estudia- la miro "molesto"._

Bella sonrió mirando en la pequeña pantalla en rostro de Edward.

-Bella- se escucho la voz de su mama al otro lado de la puerta- tu profesor esta aquí.

Bella guardo su móvil, y se puso de pie, aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, respiro profundo y espero a que Edward entrara.

La puerta se abrió y primero paso su mama, seguida de cerca por una mujer. Bella espero pero Edward no entro. Dirigió su vista a Renée y después a la mujer.

-Saluda- dijo Renée- es tu nueva profesora.

¿Qué? ¿Nueva profesora? ¿Dónde está Edward?- esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que Bella se hacía. Miro sorprendida tanto a su madre como a su nuevo tutor. Permaneció en silencio.

Renée se dirigió a su ventana y la cerro con fuerza acomodando las cortinas de tal forma que no pudieran ver nada de dentro a fuera ni viceversa.

A pesar de ya no poderla ver, Edward permaneció un poco más en la ventana, mirando el mismo lugar. De verdad Renée se había tomado muy enserio sus palabras.

…

Bella estaba triste, ella quería ver a Edward, pero él no estaba ahí, y por más veces que mirara su ventana seguía sin ver nada al otro lado.

-Me llamo Tanya- dijo la joven mirando a Bella- no la pasaremos muy bien, ya verás.

Bella la miro, se miraba joven, no más de veintidós años. Seguro era estudiante de universidad. Tenía el cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, y una cara bonita y ni que decir del cuerpo, parecía modelo.

Bella trataba de concentrarse en lo que la joven decía, pero simplemente no podía. Por más que le explicara algo, ella no lograba entender nada. Pero Tanya se mostraba amable y comprensiva y volvía a explicar tantas veces fuera necesario.

Aun después de que Tanya se fuera, Bella continuaba igual, sin ganas de nada, y sin mirar los libros abiertos que tenia frente a ella.

Tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje, esta vez no se esmero en escribirlo, y no dudo en enviarlo. Pero nunca recibió la respuesta. Por más que espero Edward no respondió. Pensó en llamarlo, pero se retracto.

…

Tres días habían pasado, y Bella no sabía nada de Edward. No respondía sus mensajes. Ya se estaba cansando de mandarle un mensaje cuando despertaba y uno antes de dormir. Al final era lo mismo, Edward no respondía a ninguno.

Bella paso frente a una cabina telefónica en su regreso a casa de la escuela. Quiso probar suerte y entro.

Marco el número que tan bien conocía y espero, espero y espero hasta escuchar la voz de la operadora, y aguantando sus ganas de llorar volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

Como cada día al llegar al edificio dirigió su vista al frente, quizás podría verlo, busco su ventana, pero estaba cerrada, como todos los días. Miro el estacionamiento, estaba su auto, ese Lexus que era el culpable de que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Camino, terminando con esa distancia y miro de cerca el auto, estaba en el lugar de siempre, eso quería decir que Edward estaba en casa. Sintió un poco de esperanza y se dirigió al edificio. Toco el timbre nerviosa, pero nadie respondía. Miro otra vez el número para cerciorarse de no haberse equivocado de timbre y volvió a llamar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Edward la atravesó, sin siquiera mirarla, continuo su camino pasando a su lado, ignorándola. Bella lo miro sorprendida y triste a la vez.

-¡Edward!- lo llamo corriendo a su lado, pero Edward no respondió y continuo caminando-¿Va todo bien?- pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Edward sin mirarla caminando aun mas rápido.

-Estaba preocupada- Bella acelero su paso para mantenerse a su lado- no he podido ponerme en contacto contigo y…

-Todo está bien- dijo Edward interrumpiéndola- o que ¿No puedes estudiar sin mi?

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-Tampoco te estaba enseñando nada- dijo llegando a su auto.

-No necesito estudiar- Bella detuvo su caminar, sonando muy seguro de sus palabras- ¿Qué sentido tiene que estudie? Si yo sé que no soy muy lista.

Edward la miro sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, pero no lo quiso demostrar mucho.

-Voy a dejar la escuela…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?- la interrogo Edward molesto- ¿Qué piensas que será tu vida en un futuro?

Bella sonrió y corrió a su lado abrazándolo.

-Me voy a casar contigo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Edward la separa rompiendo el abrazo, y se burlo un poco antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

-¡Edward!- lo llamo una vez Bella.

-Mira- Edward la miro sosteniendo la puerta abierta pero sin entrar- Despierta de una vez. Fue divertido jugar contigo…- entro al auto ante la cara de sorpresa de Bella- fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya me canse. Entiéndelo, se acabo- cerró la puerta y encendió el auto.

Bella estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, lo que Edward decía no podía ser verdad. No lo era.

-Igual, aun no entiendes la situación- dijo mientras bajaba la ventanilla- pero yo, no tengo suficiente tiempo libre para ser tu compañero de juegos, así que ya deja de molestarme.

Sin esperar mas respuesta de Bella arranco en auto, saliendo del estacionamiento y alejándose de la vista de Bella. Quien aun trataba de no llorar.

…

Renée estaba preocupada por su hija, comía menos y parecía un zombi.

-Bien- dijo Tanya sonriendo, después de tanto tiempo Bella estaba leyendo un libro, estaba sentada frente a ella, lucia feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanya se acerco más a ella, para ver que capítulo del libro estaba leyendo, y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Le quito el libro a Bella de las manos, y saco la fotografía de Edward negando con la cabeza, miro a Bella quien la miraba molesta.

-Mejor pasemos a otra cosa.

Bella estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo, Tanya la miraba feliz y reviso sus notas.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…_

Eso era lo único que estaba escrito en tres páginas de la libreta de Bella.

Tanya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cada día Bella salía con una locura nueva, era tan difícil darle clases. Pero lo peor fue el día que Tanya miro el brazo de Bella, donde había un pequeño tatuaje falso de un corazón donde se podía leer "Edward Cullen Forever"

Tanya sentía que ya no podía más, pero aun así iba cada día, a la misma hora y trataba de animar a Bella. Aunque siempre era ignorada.

…

-La mitad de la población es masculina- dijo Alice abriendo una cerveza y pasándosela a Bella.

-El no es el único hay muchos mas ¿no?- secundo Rose mirando a su amiga.

-Si, eso es- dijo Alice con entusiasmo abriendo una cerveza para ella- mi madre me conto que olvidar a un hombre, solo cuesta 10 segundos.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Rose levantando su cerveza- anda bebe, bebe y olvida.

-¡Bebamos!- grito Alice, llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el pequeño local. Las tres chicas bebieron un gran trago de cerveza.

-Eso es- hablo Rose- bébela toda y olvida todo.

-Si- Alice miro su reloj- ya pasaron los diez segundos ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Bella asintió antes de volver a tomar más cerveza.

-Bien- dijo Rose pasándole otra cerveza a Bella- fin del juego, se acabo.

-Si- continuo Alice- al final ¿Que es el amor?- Bella la miro triste- el amor no es nada.

Rose la miro y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

-Sí, solo te cierra los ojos- Rose miro a Bella- y hace que lo olvides todo.

Bella termino su segunda cerveza y ordeno una más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Rose.

Bella bebió un poco de su nueva cerveza antes de responder.

-Mi corazón- seco una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla- aun duele.

…

Las tres chicas caminaban abrazadas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con el cuerpo de la otra.

-¡Oigan!- grito Bella.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos amigas.

-Si un hombre puede fumar en la calle, una mujer también.

Las tres chicas asintieron.

-También pueden mear donde quieran- continuo Bella- incluso juegan con el corazón de otra persona.

-No, no pueden- grito Alice agarrando más fuerte a Bella.

-Si lo hacen- continuo gritando Bella- y nadie les dice nada- termino comenzando a llorar.

Bella termino llegando sola a casa, aun estaba mareada, pero al menos ya no gritaba tantas incoherencias mientras lloraba en la calle.

Antes de llegar a su edificio, se topo con Edward. Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos Edward continúo con su camino, pasando por un lado de Bella. Sin decir nada, sin mirarla más, solo continúo caminando.

Bella no se giro, no lloro ni lo miro cuando paso a su lado. Agarro con más fuerza su bolsa, respiro profundo y lo llamo.

-¡Edward!

Al escucharla decir su nombre detuvo su caminar, pero no se giro, solo se quedo de pie, sin decir nada.

-¿Estas disfrutando tu vida?- dijo Bella ahogando esas ganas de llorar- ¿Eres feliz?

Edward agacho la cabeza, y solo la escucho.

-Debes serlo, ahora que ya no ando detrás de ti, fastidiando tu vida, molestándote. Solo soy una chica molesta- Bella se giro, pero Edward aun continuaba en la misma posición, sin mirarla.

-Déjame preguntarte una última cosa- estuvo tentada a caminar a su lado, estar frente a él, quería escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta que le haría mirando sus ojos- ¿De verdad solo jugabas conmigo?- quería saber que no le mentía, que lo que diría era la verdad.

Edward continúo en silencio, sin moverse. Bella lo decidió y camino, al principio lento, pero después lo hizo más rápido, hasta estar frente a él. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, esa mirada tan intensa que tanto amaba.

-Estabas mintiendo ¿Verdad?- continuo con su monologo sin recibir respuesta alguna- dime que estabas mintiendo- en este momento ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente- Te estabas riendo de mi ¿No es cierto?

Edward desvió la vista.

-¡Respóndeme!- grito Bella- ¡dime que no es verdad!

Edward agacho la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Dime que no era verdad- repitió Bella llorando aun mas fuerte- que no era verdad. Dime que no ibas en serio. Por favor, solo dime que no es verdad.

Edward la miro.

-Ya basta- dijo lento, mirándola- ya detente. Es suficiente.

-Edward, por favor…- rogo sin poder detener su llanto, limpiando algunas lagrimas que nublaban su vista- ¡ya no es divertido!- grito cayendo de rodillas sin poder detener su llanto, sin poder parar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, que no la dejaban ver por última vez el rostro de Edward.

Edward la miro solo por unos segundos más, y continuo caminando, entrando a su edificio, sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste... y aviso, a este fic ya no le queda mucho, quizas tres o cuatro caps mas y ya... y esta es la parte de mas drama y asi que no se preocupen, no sufriran mas :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz :D y tambien gracias por leer (*_*)**

**Se cuidan ^^**

**Ale :)**


	13. Cap 12- Seguir Adelante

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 12.-** Seguir adelante

Edward observo el anillo, lo miro dando la vuelta una y otra vez. Ya lo había decidido y no daría vuelta atrás.

Regreso el anillo de vuelta a donde lo tenía, la bolsa del pantalón y fue a abrir la puerta, que acaba de escuchar el sonido del timbre. Sabía muy bien quienes eran.

Cuando los hombre entraron les indico las cajas que ya estaban empacadas, y algunos muebles que irían a casa de su padre y otras cosas que se llevaría a su departamento. Ya que estuvo todo listo, los hombres comenzaron a cargar todo al camión.

…

Bella había tenido un mal día. En la escuela por más que trataba no podía entender nada de lo que el profesor explico. Por más que trataba de animarse con las ocurrencias de sus amigas, no lograba nada. Y el colmo fue que a la salida Jasper y Emmett llegaron juntos para recoger a Alice y Rose.

Bella sonrió, como manera de defensa y detener esas tontas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, les dijo adiós con la mano, y se fue a casa, sola. Porque ella sabía que a partir de ese día, así seria siempre.

…

Bella miraba desde su ventana la lluvia caer. Miro el cielo, tan gris. Puso un dedo sobre el frio vidrio de su ventana, mirando las gotas resbalar una tras otra, y desaparecer.

Llevo una mano a su rostro, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas. Sonrió amargamente.

-Ya no más Bella- susurro para sí- ya no más.

Se separo de la ventana, regresando a su cama, se seco las lágrimas, respiro profundo y sonrió.

-Eso- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- tengo que sonreír. Así, justo así.

Le levanto, tomo su chamarra y se dispuso a salir. Prepara su paraguas y fue a dar una vuelta.

No duro mucho tiempo, solo salió a despejarse, a pensar un poco, a relajarse y tratar de olvidar todo. Cuando volvió a su casa, paso junto a correo, revisando si tenían correspondencia, solo encontró un pequeño sobre. "Bella" era todo lo que se podía leer. Lo abrió, con un poco de fuerza, se escucho el sonido de valgo metálico al caer.

Bella se agacho, recogiendo el pequeño arrito que yacía junto a sus pies.

Lo miro, por un largo tiempo quizás, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirar las letras que estaban grabadas en el anillo. Las volvió a leer una y otra y otra vez.

"_Forever B & E_"

Soltó su paraguas y corrió, corrió sin importarle si se mojaba, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tenía que verlo, tenía que estar con Edward.

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras, no quería perder el tiempo esperando por el elevador. Llego agitada, con la respiración agitada, el cabello alborotado y la ropa empapada, pero eso no fue lo que importo en ese momento. Al abrir la puerta su mundo se binó abajo. El lugar estaba vacío. Totalmente vacío. No había nada.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

…

-Las reglas para el…

-Bella- era la voz de Edward llamándola, Bella dejo de escuchar lo que sea que decía Tanya y miro hacia su cama, donde estaba Edward mirándola con un libro en la mano y una gran sonrisa - ¿Estas estudiando mucho?

-¡Bella!- la llamo Tanya recuperando su atención. Le sonrió- Mira, esto es fácil si lo memorizas de esta forma…

-Tanya- la interrumpió Bella, la joven la miro- Si deseo algo sinceramente… ¿Se volverá realidad?

-Por supuesto- le sonrió.

Bella la miro, seria.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a entrar a la universidad?

Tanya volvió a sonreír tomando su mano.

-Confía en mí.

Y Bella le creyó, porque ya era momento de que volviera a empezar, de que lograra lo que quería, y volviera a sonreír feliz.

...

Bella se esforzó. Estudiaba día y noche, incluso cuando tenía descanso entre clases estudiaba. Memorizo leyes, reglas, teorías, y todo lo que pudiera.

Tanya le ayudaba, dando temas nuevos, explicando los que no entendía, prestándole libros, todo lo que Bella necesitara.

El objetivo de Bella era lograr pasar el examen de admisión en esa universidad. Ella solo necesitaba ser aceptada, era la única manera.

…

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa mirando a Tanya que sostenía en alto su cámara.

-Solo una foto- dijo mirando por el lente y enfocando- es para cuando te acepten en la universidad.

-Entonces, asegúrate de que salga muy guapa- se acomodo el cabello y sonrió a la cámara. Tanya tomo la foto rápido.

Bella estaba nerviosa, cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha del examen, se sentía segura, había estudiado mucho, pero tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse, de no responder correctamente ese día, de no recordar lo que con tanto trabajo logro memorizar.

Pero de alguna manera, la compañía de Tanya le aligeraba un poco, ella era muy amable con ella, la ayudaba en todo, y le explicaba cualquier cosa, le resolvía dudas, pero por sobre todo en ese tiempo se había convertido en una buena amiga para Bella. La escuchaba, la apoyaba y aconsejaba.

…

Bella sonreía, pero aun algunas noches lloraba. Con solo pensar en Edward las lágrimas llegaban.

Un día mientras leía un libro, en una de las hojas estaba la foto que con tanto recelo había protegido, al mirarla se quedo seria, luego se puso triste y finalmente lloro. Acaricio su rostro en la foto, abrazo la foto, y después de secar sus lágrimas la volvió a guardar.

Regreso a su estudio, esa foto era un incentivo mas para que estudiara, para que esforzara, ella no podía fallar.

…

El día del examen llego, Bella salió con tiempo de sobra de si casa, tenía miedo de llegar tarde y perder su oportunidad de presentar la prueba.

Al momento de responder, lo hizo segura, sin miedo. Cuando termino solo se levanto y lo entrego, no quiso revisarlo, por miedo a confundirse y cambiar las respuestas.

Cuando salió, tomo aire fuertemente y lo soltó de a poco, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que el cap esta corto, pero ando muy baja de ganas de escribir, se que quedo feo y confuso :/ pero fue lo que salio...**

**Espero publicar pronto, mas tardar el lunes :)**

**Se cuidan ^^**

**Ale C:**


	14. Cap 13- Destino

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Capitulo 13.-** Destino

Bella reviso las listas de los aceptados en la universidad, la reviso más de diez veces, tenía que asegurarse de que era verdad. Tenía que estar seguro que sus ojos no la engañaban. Y no, estaba en lo cierto. Por más veces que mirara esas hojas, no encontraba una respuesta diferente.

Su nombre no aparecía. Estaba siendo rechazada por esa universidad.

Podía escuchar las risas, los gritos de júbilo, las voces felices diciendo que habían sido aceptados, mesclados con llantos, voces tristes, regaños de parte de algunas personas.

Bella se alejo un poco, respiro profundo y trato de sonreír un poco antes de abandonar el lugar.

…

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- dijo Bella antes de tomar un poco de cerveza.

-Alégrate un poco- dijo Tanya- solo has sido rechazada de una universidad.

Tomo un poco de cerveza imitando a Bella, y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Yo he sido rechazada de cinco universidades- le quito la cerveza a Bella, esta ya era la tercera que se tomaba- al fin me pusieron en lista de espera, como la estudiante numero 15- sonrió un poco.

Bella la miro, recuperando su cerveza para darle un gran trago. Era verdad, Tanya no había podido entrar a la universidad, no lograba entender como era eso posible, la joven era inteligente, eso Bella lo sabía, le había ayudado a estudiar. Pero bueno, ella no había logrado ni quedar en lista de espera, quizás Tanya no era tan genial como pensaba.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar Bella, después de mucho tiempo en silencio- hay cosas que simplemente no fueron hechas para mí- sonrió un poco volviendo a sostener su cerveza pero sin beber- yo de verdad quería ir a esa universidad- su mirada de ensombreció y su voz sonó triste- no debería estar pasando esto, yo lo deseaba tanto- una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla- supongo que no debería de pasar.

Ambas chicas bebieron cerveza.

-Realmente… realmente yo quería entrar a esa universidad- continuo Bella- hay alguien ahí, al que yo deseo tanto ver, y esa es la única manera de encontrarlo.

-¡Alégrate!- sonrió Tanya levantando su cerveza- quizás esta es la forma que te puso el destino de guiarte, hacia una mejor universidad y un mejor hombre- nuevamente ambas bebieron cerveza, tomando todo el liquido que quedaba en la botella.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- propuso Bella poniéndose de pie.

Ambas chicas fueron juntas a pagar la cuenta, después salieron del local y solo caminaron sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

Bella pensó, que quizás Tanya tenía razón, y su destino la guiaba hacia un mejor futuro, aunque la idea de no ver otra vez a Edward le aterro.

…

Bella decidió dar todo por terminado.

Camino por los lugares que siempre caminaba cuando iba a la preparatoria. Las escaleras que siempre subía, las calles que cada día recorría, las tiendas a las que tantas veces entro solo por el gusto de ver, aunque no comprara nada. La puerta de su antigua escuela, la pared en la que Edward se recargo ese día después del accidente, cuando la fue a buscar. Bella sonrió ante ese recuerdo, después de eso fue que todo comenzó. Continúo con su camino, pasando por el lugar donde todo ocurrió.

-Y pensar que todo fue por tu culpa- le dijo a una lata que estaba tirada. Quizás no era la misma lata, pero todo fue por una simple lata.

Bella volvió a casa, después de todo lo que anduvo, aun no podía aceptarlo, no quería dejar todo atrás, pero lo tenía que hacer. Edward nunca le respondió todos los mensajes que le envió, cuando trato de llamarlo no contesto, y después escuchaba la voz de la operadora, diciendo que estaba fuera de servicio.

Y ella no podía entender nada de eso. Si le compro ese anillo, ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no la busco? ¿Por qué no respondió a sus mensajes o a sus llamadas?

-¡Bella!- escucho la voz de Alice a su espalda- ¡Bella!

Giro un poco mirando a sus dos alegres amigas que venían casi corriendo.

-¡Salgamos!- grito Rose cuando llegaron a su lado.

Bella negó.

-No estoy de ánimos…

-Nada de eso- dijo Rose.

-Hay un lugar que queremos mostrarte- continuo Alice.

-¡Vamos!- ambas chicas tomaron a Bella una de cada brazo y la arrastraron a dicho lugar que le querían mostrar. Muy en contra de sus deseos, Bella se dejo llevar por sus muy locas amigas.

…

-Aquí se esta tan bien- dijo Alice sentándose.

Estaban frente a un gran lago, del cual Bella no sabía ni su existencia, desde ahí se podía ver muy bien algunos de los edificios de la ciudad, no estaban lejos, pero si fuera de la ciudad. Rodeadas de arboles y frente a ellas agua.

-Se está haciendo tarde- dijo Bella, y era verdad comenzaba a oscurecer- deberi…

-Necesito ir al baño- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie.

-No debiste tomarte todos esos jugos- Rose también se levanto- te lo dije…

-Las acom…

-¡NO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose.

Bella se sobresalto por la reacción de sus amigas.

-No tardamos- dijo Rose- espera aquí.

-Si, eso… cuida el lugar- dijo Alice dando unos pasos- no vaya a ser que llegue alguien y no lo gane.

-Pero si esta solo- alego Bella, siendo ignorada por sus amigas, que siguieron su camino, a quien sabe donde, en busca de un baño.

-Estamos en medio de la nada- dijo Bella al viento mientras abrochaba su chamarra, comenzaba a hacer frio- como si alguien fuera a venir.

Bella se puso de pie, y camino más cerca del rio.

-Esto da miedo- susurro mirando el agua oscura- esta todo tan solo.

Miro a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- regreso su vista al frente, mirando los edificios, y algunos arboles cercanos.

Se agacho a recoger una piedra, y la lanzo a rio, observo cómo se unió al instante de tocar el agua. Pensó en agarrar otra piedra, pero decidió solo observar a su alrededor.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se encendió, miles de luces brillaron a su alrededor. Las luces se reflejaban en el agua, adornando los arboles, Bella miro al frente, a los lados, giro para ver a su espalda, todo estaba igual, lleno de luces, unas parpadeantes, otras solo brillaban. Se sentía en un sueño.

Escucho pasos cerca, se asusto un poco, ya que todo estaba tan silencioso y quieto. Giro a ver que era.

-Edward- susurro mirando cómo se acercaba a ella.

-¿No vas a entrar?- Bella bajo la cabeza ante esa pregunta. Él lo sabía, sabía que había fallado en la prueba de admisión.

-No

-Te dije que estudiaras- le sonrió, tan cálidamente, como nunca le había sonreído.

Bella lo miro por un largo momento, ninguno dijo nada.

Edward volvió a sonreír mientras le entregaba una hoja enrollada, Bella el tomo, sin entender nada.

-Un regalo- dijo Edward mientras Bella la desenvolvía- o mejor dicho, una sorpresa.

Bella lo miro sorprendida después de leer lo que decía el papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sin despegar su vista de la hoja.

-No puedes confiar en tus capacidades- Edward se rio- ten un poco mas de fe en ti.

Bella sonrió, mirándolo feliz.

Lo había hecho, había sido aceptada en la universidad.

"Certificado de aceptación" fue lo que había leído en esa hoja.

-¿Pero como…?- miro a Edward esperando una respuesta.

Edward sonrió.

-No querías entrar a esa universidad para verme- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- pues bien, tu deseo fue concedido.

Edward la atrajo a sus brazos, rodeándola totalmente, con fuerza, no queriendo soltarla nunca, Bella hizo lo mismo, aun tenía miedo, pero ahora no era por haberse quedado solo en medio del bosque, sino, por que esto fuera un sueño, una ilusión, y despertara en cualquier momento. Sola.

Edward se separo un poco, lo suficiente para poder besarla.

Bella coloco una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su hombro, mientras Edward le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos, acercándose lentamente, hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso cálido lleno de amor.

¿FIN?

…

-Espera…- dijo Bella separándose un poco de Edward, rompiendo el beso- ¿Cómo es que mi nombre no apareció en la lista?

Edward la miro, volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, eso…- pero no siguió hablando, volvió a besarla, para molestia y gusto de Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capi de esta fic... no sabia si dejar el final de la pelicula o cambiarlo, pero como mi cabeza no dio para mas, lo deje asi c: espero les guste... el proximo cap es algo asi como un epilogo? bueno, es de lo que hizo Edward para que el nombre de Bella no salliera en la lista :p ya lo tengo escrito :) **

**Bueno, eso...**

**Se cuidan, y disfruten estas fechas, ya casi es navidad :D y yo aun no termino mis compras :s**

**Bye Bye**

**Ale :)**


	15. Epilogo

_Los personajes son de S. M._

**100 Días Con El Sr. Arrogante**

**Epilogo**

Después de haber besado a Bella, Edward subió a su departamento, aun abrumado por lo que había pasado, ¿Bella lo había rechazado?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sínodo de su móvil, respondió la llamada.

-¿Si?

-Seños Cullen- se escucho una voz de mujer, y sonaba molesta- soy Renée Swan, la madre de Isabella.

-ah! Buenas noches- dijo al saber de quién se trataba.

-Nada de buenas noches- casi grito Renée- venga a mi casa mañana.

Dicho eso colgó.

Edward miro sin entender nada el teléfono.

…

Renée estaba molesta, y esperaba que su hija aun estuviera durmiendo. No quería que se enterara de nada.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Renée estaba a punto de lanzarle un libro que tenía cerca, pero se contuvo. Edward solo la miraba asustado- ¿Cómo puede aprovecharse de mi hija así?

Edward continuo con la cabeza baja, sin mirarla.

-¿Quién te has creído?- no se contuvo mas y le lanzo el libro, Edward lo esquivo, pero por poco y lo golpea en la cabeza- ¿Solo porque eres guapo e inteligente te da derecho de jugar con mi hija?

Edward trato de sonreír ante eso.

-No estaba jugando con ella- dijo serio.

-Entonces explícame- dijo Renée sentándose- porque yo no lo entiendo bien- Edward la miro y después volvió a bajar la mirada- ¿Por qué la besaste a la fuerza en medio de la calle?

-Lo siento…

-Ya basta- Renée se puso de pie- vete, lo dejare pasar esta vez solo porque eres muy guapo… pero no quiero verte cerca de mi hija, ¡Vete!

Renée estaba por entrar a la cocina.

-Señora Swan- la llamo Edward antes de que entrara- no quiero perderla.

-Entonces, que es lo que harás.

Edward la miro.

-La hare entrar a la universidad- dijo decidido.

-Con sus notas… buena suerte- dijo Renée antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina.

…

-Por favor- dijo Edward por quinta vez mirando a la joven.

Tanya levanto su vista del libro que estaba leyendo y negó por quinta vez.

-No tengo tiempo- dijo volviendo su vista al libro- sabes que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión, tengo que lograr entrar a la universidad.

-Por favor- dijo Edward tomando su libro- te lo suplico.

Tanya lo miro molesta, arrebatándole el libro.

-Te conviene- dijo Edward- estudiaran al mismo tiempo.

Eso llamo la atención de la chica.

-Yo te diré que temas estudiar, y te explicare si tienes dudas, tu ayúdale y yo te ayudo- sonrió al ver que Tanya sonreía.

-Está bien.

…

-Ah!- grito Jasper- ya estoy cansado.

-Yo igual- lo secundo Emmett- ¡comamos!

-Pónganse a trabajar- dijo Edward entregándoles nuevos libros- me están cobrando por hora y todavía quieren descansar- se quejo.

-Esto es aburrido- Alice cerro el libro- ¿de verdad crees que Bella estudiara?

Edward la ignoro y siguió escribiendo en la computadora lo que Jasper y Emmett le indicaban.

-Yo si me voy a comer algo- dijo Rose jalando a Alice.

-Rosie, amor- la llamo Emmett- tengo hambre- se quejo.

-Trabaja y gánate tu comida- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba arrastrando a Alice.

Jasper se burlo, antes de volver a leer.

…

-Toma- Edward le entrego las copias de las preguntas anticipadas que Jasper y Emmett habían hecho- son posibles preguntas del examen.

Tanya las reviso, estaban muy bien estructuradas.

-Y esto- dijo Edward sacando nuevas hojas- son los temas de estudio.

-¿Esto es todo?- pregunto tomando todo- no está mal.

-Te lo dije, tu solo ayúdale a estudiar, yo hare el resto.

-Pero yo tengo la parte difícil- se quejo Tanya mirando a Edward molesta- esa niña ni caso me hace, todo el tiempo garabatea tu nombre, se hace tatuajes en los brazos, mira tus fotos, llora, grita… está loca.

Edward sonrió.

-¡Y te burlas!

…

-¡Edward!- Jasper entro corriendo- Bella lo logro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Emmett dejando de tocar.

Edward sonrió.

-Que Bella entro a nuestra universidad.

-Sabía que podía lograrlo- dejo Edward feliz.

-¡Oye!- dijeron Jazz y Emm al mismo tiempo- fue gracias a nosotros.

-Wow en coro- se burlo Edward.

…

-Señor tengo que pedirle un favor- dijo Edward mirando al padre de Emmett, el director de la universidad a la que asistía.

-Dime.

-Se trata de una estudiante que muy pronto ingresara a esta universidad- el director lo miro- ella ya fue aceptada, aprobó el examen de admisión, pero quiero que quite su nombre de la lista.

-¿Qué?

-Solo, no quiero que ella lo vea cuando las revise…

-¿Quieres que piense que fue rechazada?

Edward asintió.

-¿Que planeas hijo?

Edward solo sonrió.

…

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?- pregunto Jasper de repente.

Tanto Alice como Rose lo miraron molestas.

-Calla- lo regaño Alice- se darán cuenta.

-Lo dudo- dijo Emmett mientras comia palomitas- están muy concentrados comiéndose al otro.

Rose lo miro mal.

-¿Por qué trajiste palomitas?- pregunto Rose mirando a Emmett comer.

-Solo Emmett puede comer mientras espía a Edward y Bella- dijo Jasper mirando a la parejita volver a besarse- insisto ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

Fin

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo se, el final es un asco :/ y entiendo que no les guste, pero es el final de la pelicula :s a mi tambien me parecio muy simple, y quise cambiarlo, pero no se me ocurrio nada... asi que mejor deje el final de la pelicula :c**

**En si, el fic es muy parecido a la pelicula ^^ yo solo agregue algunas cosas, y no cambie mucho... gracias a todas por sus comentarios, les agradesco su sinceridad, y tratare de en el futuro mejorar :)**

**Gracias por leer el fic, y lamento desilucionarlas con este final u.u**

**Se cuidan (*_*)**

**Bye Bye... Ale c:**


End file.
